Incluso en los peores días es posible la alegría
by Always-Stanathan
Summary: Esta historia se va a centrar en el hijo mediano de Rick y Kate, Alexander. Éste tiene el puesto de su madre. Alexander recibirá una paliza de su principal sospechoso en un caso...Pero eso no será lo peor, acabará perdiendo la memoria y con ella todo lo que sentía por su compañera, Sarah Grace. espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic, va a ser parecido al que estoy escribiendo en wattpad; lo subo aquí para que podáis leerlo las que no disponen de la app. Espero que os guste. No es un capi muy largo pero los próximos lo serán, lo prometo.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Beckett mira con melancolía su antigua mesa. Con los dedos roza su nombre en relieve, "Detective Beckett", suspira y cierra los ojos.

- Kate, ¿estás bien?- Rick le coge por detrás, ésta se apoya en su hombro, va a echar de menos la comisaría: sus compañeros, la sala de interrogatorio, el café, su taza...

- No es nada Castle, es que…Voy a añorar esto, nada más.- su marido se coloca delante de ella y le coge las manos.

- Kate, sólo vamos a estar fuera dos semanas; es nuestra luna de miel.- Beckett sigue sin poder creerse que esté casada con el hombre que ahora le abraza con ternura y mucho cariño.

- Lo sé Castle pero sabes que ya no voy a trabajar aquí; no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Te refieres al puesto de Senadora? Ya sabes lo que pienso Kate, deberías aceptarlo. Tú metiste a Bracken en prisión, eres la mejor.- Beckett se siente bien por lo que hizo pero no orgullosa, sólo buscaba justicia y su madre le ayudó.

-¡Chicos! ¿No estaréis pensando en marcharos sin despediros, verdad?- Javier, Kevin, Lanie y Gates se acercan a la pareja, sus amigos y compañeros.

- Lanie, por dios no, eres mi dama de honor.- las amigas se dan un fuerte abrazo.

- Bueno Castle, ¿no nos merecemos algo por ser tus testigos?- Castle se coloca en medio de los dos y les coge a cada uno de un hombro.

- Estoy preparando otro viaje a las Vegas, ¿os apuntaríais?- Ryan y Espo asienten, los tres chocan la mano, Kate va a hacer como que no ha oído eso.

- Supongo que es una despedida Detective Beckett.- Gates le estrecha la mano a su mejor inspectora.

- Os visitaré de vez en cuando Señor, ya lo sabe. Esto fue mi vida y lo seguirá siendo.

- Estoy orgullosa de usted Beckett, no encontraré a nadie que le pueda sustituir; será difícil.- Beckett no entiende por qué tiene que dejar la 12th, ella no quiere ser Senadora, quiere seguir resolviendo casos con sus compañeros y su marido.

- Señor, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?- Gates y Kate se alejan.

- No quiero dejar mi puesto, al menos no por ahora; como le he dicho, esto es mi vida. Ayudar a los demás es lo que llena, por favor, ¿puedo quedarme?- Lo que ocurre a continuación sorprende a todo el que se encuentra por allí. Gates abraza a Beckett.

-¡No sabes la alegría que me das! ¡Claro que puedes quedarte!-A Kate se le escapa alguna lagrimilla, vuelven con los demás.

-¿A qué ha venido ese abrazo?- Beckett le besa en la mejilla.

- Bueno, nuestro vuelo sale en veinte minutos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

- Espo, Ryan, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer en mi ausencia; Lanie, te llamaré.- los amigos vuelven a despedirse con abrazos y felicitaciones.

- Inspectora Beckett, estoy muy orgullosa de usted, te deseo lo mejor.- alguien carraspea la garganta.

- A usted también Señor Castle.

- Gracias Victoria, le mandaré mi nuevo libro de la primera edición.- Kate y Rick se marchan, una limusina les está esperando para llevarles al aeropuerto. Beckett se remueve en el asiento, Castle le coge la mano para tranquilizarla.

-"Babe", tranquila, todo irá bien.

- Lo sé Rick, es increíble… Hace unas horas estábamos disfrutando de nuestro día en los Hamptons y ahora vamos de camino a Dubái; no puedo pedir nada mejor.- Kate se sienta en las piernas de su escritor.

- Espero con impaciencia nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer.- en realidad sería la segunda pero como en la primera noche apenas pudieron estar a solas; Castle atrae a su mujer.

- Tu perfume a cerezas me lleva a recordar el primer día que nos vimos.- Rick acerca el pelo, inhala su olor. Después de todo lo que han pasado, seis años para llegar hasta dónde están, en una limusina de camino a su luna de miel.

- Eres preciosa Katherine Beckett, te quiero.- ésta le besa, busca la lengua de su compañero y juega con ella; la limusina se detiene.

- Señor, ya hemos llegado.- el chófer les abre la puerta, primero sale Castle y después ayuda a Kate.

-¡Richard, papá!- Alexis y Martha corren hacia ellos, éstos se llevan una gran sorpresa al verles allí.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- Queríamos despedirnos de vosotros otra vez, ¿os ayudamos?- Alexis coge una maleta y Martha otra, los cuatro llegan hasta recepción para dejar el equipaje; Beckett observa a la que va a ser su nueva familia.

- Katherine, ¿va todo bien?- Ésta vuelve al aeropuerto, los tres le miran. Rick se coloca detrás de ella y le abraza.

- Sí Martha, no te preocupes; estoy un poco nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa? Nerviosa sólo está una antes de casarse, después se tiene que relajar y disfrutar.

-**"**_**Atención señores pasajeros, el vuelo con destino: Dubái ya está listo para despegar"**_

- Ese es nuestro avión, Kate, ¿vamos?

- Llámame todos los días papá, te voy a echar de menos.- Alexis abraza a su padre y después a Beckett.

- Y nosotros a ti Alexis, pero sólo serán dos semanas.- Martha intenta no llorar.

- Vamos Madre, pronto estaremos aquí. Cuida del loft y no organices fiestas que te conozco.

- ¡Richard! Intentaré no organizar muchas.- Rick le echa una mirada fulminante pero confía en su madre.

- Buen viaje Katherine, cuida de mi hijo que ya sabes cómo es.

- Lo haré Martha, no le quitaré ojo. Rick y Kate se alejan mientras se despiden de Martha y Alexis, se sientan en la primera clase.

- ¿Preparada, Inspectora?

- Lista para volar, Escritor.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

La pizarra continua igual que hace un par de días, hasta arriba de nombres y fotos pero Alex no consigue ver la relación; está empezando a cansarse de este caso.

-Hola Alex, ¿has conseguido algo?- Una joven rubia, con los ojos azules y deportista se sienta en la mesa de al lado del inspector.

- Todavía nada y me estoy hartando; ¿has hablado con algún familiar?

- Pues su hermano viene de camino, oye Alex, te veo agotado. Este caso te está quitando el sueño.- el joven de ojos color avellana suspira y se echa hacia atrás, lleva días así pero no es sólo por el caso.

- Es que por mucho que lo intente no consigo ver la relación.

-¿Y por qué tendría que haber una relación? Es un asesinato, tal vez un robo que salió mal, un lunático…

- No Sarah, mi padre dice que siempre hay una relación, por muy insignificante que sea. Pienso encontrarla aunque para ello tenga que dejar de dormir.- un agente acompaña al hermano de la víctima hasta una sala.

- ¿Quieres hablar tú con él?- Alex niega con la cabeza, no le apetece perder el tiempo dando el pésame, tiene que centrarse en las pistas.

El joven de 22 años observa cada pista, cada foto, algo se le está escapando. Tras fijarse en una foto de la víctima en la puerta de la discoteca se da cuenta de un detalle. Alex coge la foto y la escanea.

-¡Te he encontrado!- El inspector sonríe orgulloso, el tipo de la foto encaja perfectamente con la descripción del sospechoso.

_**Mientras tanto, en una sala de la 12th…**_

-Siento mucho la muerte de su hermana John.

- Penny era tan sólo una cría, ¿qué narices estaba haciendo en aquella discoteca?- Sarah odia esa parte de su trabajo, a Alex se le da mejor pero éste no ha querido dejar la pizarra.

- Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar. John, ¿tu hermana tenía novio? ¿Algún amigo?

-No que yo supiera, ella era una chica muy inteligente ¿sabe? Estudiaba mucho. ¡Dios! ¡Y ahora no está!- John da un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

- John por favor, cálmese. ¿Y sus amigas?

- Penny apenas tenía amigas, pero sí que tiene una; a veces venía a casa y le llevaba los deberes o quedaban para hacer trabajos.

-¿Cómo se llama esa amiga?- John se rasca la cabeza. Sarah apunta el nombre, en cuanto termine con John buscará a esa chica.

- Muchas gracias John, sé lo difícil que es esto para ti.- Sarah sale de la sala, se sienta en su mesa y teclea el ordenador el nombre de la chica.

-¡Sarah, mira!- Alex le pone la foto en la mesa, Sarah la observa sin comprender. Es la misma foto de la pizarra.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

- El tío que hay detrás de Penny, es el sospechoso.- Sarah se acerca más, hay varias personas y la foto está un poco borrosa pero sí que es cierto que hay un hombre muy cerca de la chica.

-¿Sabemos ya quién es?

- Están viendo si tiene antecedentes, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el hermano?

- Está destrozado, me ha dado el nombre de una amiga de Penny.

- Pensaba que era una chica solitaria.

- Yo también.- Sarah observa la pantalla de su ordenador, al final da con la chica.

- Alice Swan, tiene 18 años y mira…- Alex se acerca más, intenta disimular su nerviosismo cuando está cerca de su compañera.

- Vive a dos manzanas de la discoteca dónde encontramos a Penny.- Alex y Sarah al fin sonríen, sólo les falta saber el nombre del sospechoso. Por ahora van a hablar con la amiga de la víctima.

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

-Es aquí, número 47.- Alex toca la puerta, se escuchan unos pasos. Una joven morena, con gafas y ortodoncia les abre.

-¿Alice Swan? Soy la detective Sarah Grace y éste es mi compañero Alexander Castle.

-Es por Penny, ¿verdad?- La joven les invita a pasar, el apartamento tiene una pequeña cocina, un sofá algo desgastado y una tele que no funciona.

- ¿Vives aquí?- Sarah le pega un codazo a su compañero, éste se queja en silencio.

- No tengo mucho dinero, soy una universitaria.

- Bueno Alice, John, el hermano de Penny me ha dicho que tú eras su única amiga; ¿cómo era vuestra relación?- Alice se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja, no se atreve a mirar a los dos detectives.

- Nos pasábamos apuntes, hacíamos algún trabajo juntas pero poco más. No quedábamos para salir por ahí, yo… soy una persona muy reservada.- Alex le mira, no es de extrañar, Alice tiene pinta de ser una chica que pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

- ¿Sabías si Penny salía con alguien?

- La verdad es que no, como ya le he comentado antes, sólo hablábamos de temas de clase. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… Hace un par de noches me llamó, parecía asustada.

- ¿Asustada? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que necesitaba contarme algo, que confiaba en mí.- Sarah lo apunta todo, Alex mientras observa el cutre apartamento; pobre chica, vive casi en la miseria.

- ¿Y entonces qué pasó? Necesito que hagas memoria Alice.

- Vino a mi casa, me extrañó porque era un jueves por la noche y al día siguiente teníamos clase pero lo más raro de todo fue cómo iba vestida.

- ¿Qué llevaba?- Alice se levanta y abre un cajón, de él saca una foto a color.

- Esto, Penny insistió en que nos hiciésemos una foto; su comportamiento era muy raro. Le temblaban las manos y apenas podía hablar.- Sarah coge la foto, abre los ojos.

- ¡Alex, mira el vestido!- Éste coge la foto, rápidamente saca otra foto de su carpeta, hace una breve comparación.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

- Sí…Penny estuvo aquí antes de morir pero ¿por qué?- Alice, que lo está viendo todo hace un pequeño ruido.

- Disculpadme pero Penny no era una chica a la que le gustaba la fiesta; ¿por qué iba a querer ir a una discoteca un jueves por la noche?- Sarah y Alex se miran.

- Nos hacemos esa misma pregunta todos los días, muchas gracias por todo Alice. ¿Podemos llevarnos la foto?

- Claro, tengo una copia en el ordenador.- los detectives se marchan, Alex no quita ojo a las fotos; en la primera aparece Penny con su amiga, y Alice tiene razón, se le ve asustada. En cambio en la segunda, una Penny alocada y sonriente sale casi que en primer plano.

- Oye Sarah, ¿quién hizo esta foto? La de la discoteca.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque si damos con el fotógrafo, quizás podamos averiguar más acerca del sospechoso.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Una joven de unos 20 años, el pelo de color castaño claro y unos ojos azules. La chica observa a las demás personas, el bar no está muy lleno y es normal, es casi la hora de comer.

-¡Hola, siento llegar tarde!- Alex le da dos besos, sabe que la chica es muy puntual pero ha tenido que terminar el papeleo que tenía acumulado.

- ¿Algún día podrás llegar a la hora Alexander?

- No te lo aseguro, bueno Johanna, ¿cómo vas?

- Algo agobiada, mi profesor está orgulloso de mí pero me dice que tengo que expresar al máximo los sentimientos para que lleguen al corazón del público.

- Johanna, ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a la abuela? Ella hizo arte dramático, quizás te pueda dar algún consejo.- el camarero del Old Haunt se acerca a la mesa.

- Hola Alex, qué alegría verte por aquí. ¿Vas a tomar algo?- Alex mira la hora, todavía tienen unos minutos antes de ir al loft.

- Hola Tom, me voy a tomar una coca-cola, gracias.- Tom se marcha a la barra, a los pocos segundos Alex bebe un sorbo de su refresco.

- Oye Johanna, ¿sabes algo de Cosmo? La última vez que lo vi fue hace dos meses aquí en la ciudad. Parece que está teniendo mucho éxito con su libro.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Nuestro padre es un gran escritor; a decir verdad, no he hablado mucho con él. Cuando lo intento me contesta Verónica.

-¿Verónica?

- Su representante y, según las revistas de cotilleo, también es su novia.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, ¿y tú Johanna? ¿Algún chico en tu vida?- Johanna alza una ceja, ese gesto lo ha sacado de su padre.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio Alex?

- Claro, soy tu hermano mayor, me preocupo por ti.

- Acepto tu gesto pero prefiero mantener mi vida personal tal y como está, gracias.- Alex se termina la coca-cola, le ha sentado bien después de trabajar tantas horas.

- ¿Nos vamos? La familia nos espera para comer.- Alex paga el refresco, se despiden de Tom y se marchan. Durante el camino Alex y Johanna hablan, ríen; el trayecto dura poco.

- Por cierto Alex, tengo que avisarte de algo.- Johanna se pone delante de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Alguien abre la puerta, una niña pelirroja con los ojos claros se agarra a la pierna de Alexander.

- Nuestra sobrinita está aquí.- Alex intenta coger a la pequeña pero ésta tiene una fuerza increíble.

- ¡Katie! ¡Suelta a tu tío!- Alexis coge a su hija.

- Hola renacuaja, cuando quieras un abrazo mío dímelo, pero no te agarres a la pierna, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale tito.- Johanna y Alex entran, el loft apenas ha cambiado, Katie corre hacia dónde están todos sus juguetes, Alexis vuelve a la cocina para ayudar a su padre.

- ¡Johanna, Alex! ¡Os estábamos esperando!- Martha besa a sus dos nietos, éstos apenas pueden respirar.

- Vale abuela, nos estás asfixiando.

- Lo siento, ¿y Cosmo? ¿No viene con vosotros?- Ninguno dice nada, simplemente porque no tiene ni idea de dónde está su hermano mayor.

- Madre, Cosmo está en Chicago, te lo he dicho esta mañana; no podrá asistir a la comida de hoy.- Martha asiente entristecida, coge su copa de vino y se va a jugar con su bisnieta.

- Hola papá, ¿has podido hablar con Cosmo?- Johanna y Alexis están con Martha y Katie, Alex ayuda a cocinar; le gusta.

- Apenas, y entiendo su situación, yo pasé por eso durante años. Tienes que hacer sacrificios para llegar hasta la cima.

- La vida del escritor, ¿verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho.- Alex y Castle terminan la comida, Johanna prepara la mesa. En ese momento llega Beckett, se sorprende al verlos a todos allí.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Soy la última?- Kate cuelga la gabardina, saluda primero a Martha, después a Johanna y por último a Alexis.

- Hola princesa.- Beckett coge a su nieta.- cada día estás más guapa.

- ¿Y a nosotros no piensas decirnos nada?- Rick y Alex fingen estar enfadados, Kate se acerca a ellos.

- No me seas crío Castle, hola Alex, ¿mucho trabajo hoy?

- Me extraña que lo preguntes, tú eres mi capitán. Sabes que seguimos con el caso de la joven de la discoteca.

- Alexander, no puedo estar en todo. Vosotros tenéis que informarme de las novedades, ya lo sabes. Bueno da igual, estoy muy contenta de verte por aquí.- Kate abraza a su hijo, ya tiene su misma altura y sólo tiene 22 años.

- La comida está servida, ¿vamos?- Todos se sientan a la mesa, excepto Katie que se ha quedado dormida en el sofá. La familia charla de varios temas, Johanna le ha hecho caso a su hermano y le ha pedido consejo a su abuela, Alex, Kate, Rick y Alexis comentan anécdotas que les han pasado.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Alex entra a la comisaría como de costumbre, lleva un café en cada mano. Lleva haciendo eso desde que entró como inspector. Deja su chaqueta en la silla, camina hasta la mesa de al lado.

-Buenos días.- Alex coloca el café delante de su compañera.

- Buenos días Alex, muchas gracias. La verdad es que me viene genial. Anoche apenas pude pegar ojo.

- ¿Saliste de marcha? Que rebelde eres agente Ryan.

- Idiota, no, salí a tomar algo con Chad.- esas palabras llegan hasta el corazón del joven pero no quiere derrumbarse delante de ella.

- ¿Chad? ¿El tipo de narcóticos?- Sarah asiente con una gran sonrisa, después bosteza. Alex tiene que distraerse y dejar de pensar en la persona que tiene al lado y con la que trabaja todos los días.

- ¿Has descubierto algo más?- Alex se va a su mesa, enciende la pantalla de su ordenador, abre el correo y observa que ha recibido uno de la misma comisaría.

-"Ven a mi despacho, tengo que hablar contigo"

- Sarah, enseguida vuelvo.

El joven toca la puerta del despacho de su capitán, una voz femenina le dice que pase. Kate está sentada, tiene la mesa repleta de papeles.

-¡Vaya mamá! Y me decías a mí que recogiese mi habitación.

- Tienes el mismo sentido del humor que tu padre, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo Alex. Tenía que haber elegido ser Senadora, seguro que no estaría tan agobiada.

-¿Senadora?- Alex no entiende nada.

- Da igual, Alex, estás aquí por el caso de la joven que encontraron en la puerta de la discoteca.

- Apenas hemos avanzado, el sospechoso sigue sin dar señales.- Beckett se levanta, cierra las persianas.

- Alex, escúchame con atención porque esto es confidencial.- Alex se asusta por el rostro de su madre, jamás la había visto así; el miedo está en sus ojos.

- Tenéis que dejar el caso como está, olvidarlo.- el joven no da crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué dejemos el caso?!

- Alexander por favor, baja la voz.

- Lo siento, pero mamá, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Una persona fue asesinada, tú mejor que nadie sabes que hay que meter al asesino entre rejas.

- Lo sé Alex, pero…- Beckett no sabe qué hacer, tiene información necesaria para ir a por el sospechoso pero ese hombre es muy peligroso.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

- ¿Connor Smith? ¿Quién es?- Alex pasa las hojas que su madre le ha dejado.

- Es un hombre muy importante pero también muy peligroso Alex.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver este tío con Penny? Sólo es una adolescente.- Beckett suspira, de su carpeta saca una foto, se la entrega a su hijo.

-¡No! ¿Es en serio?

- Me temo que sí Alex.- Penny aparece besando al Señor Smith, se les ve muy alegres.

- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué mataría Smith a Penny?

- Seguramente Penny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quién. Connor no puede permitir que una chica de 18 años le cuente a la prensa lo que hizo.

- Vale, supongamos que Smith mató a Penny, ¿por qué no vamos tras él?

- ¿Sin pruebas Alexander? No podemos, te vuelvo a decir que es muy peligroso. Créeme, lo mejor es que dejéis el caso por cerrado.- Alex observa la foto, ése hombre seguro que aprovechó que Penny había bebido.

-¡No mamá!- Alex se levanta de golpe, se guarda la foto en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- ¡No podemos dejar que ese hombre se salga con la suya, por muy poderoso que sea! Muchos políticos han acabado entre rejas, el Senador Bracken es un buen ejemplo.- Kate se queda paralizada, eso fue algo que estuvo en todos los periódicos y en internet, en pocos titulares nombraron a la persona que lo encerró.

- ¡Alex, por favor! No quiero que te expongas, acabarán matándote si decides ir tras él; no voy a perder a un hijo, ya perdí a mi madre y varias veces estuve a punto de perder a tu padre.- Beckett comienza a llorar, le ha venido a la cabeza la imagen del coche ardiendo.

- Lo siento mamá, no pretendía ponerte así. Está bien, cerraré el caso, por ti.- Alex le da un fuerte abrazo a su madre y sale del despacho, no le ha quedado más remedio que mentirle; no va a dejar que Smith se salga con la suya.

Cuando se dirige a por un café se da cuenta de que Sarah está con Chad, éste le besa de vez en cuando. Alex da media vuelta, coge su chaqueta y se marcha.

Una vez en su apartamento enciende su portátil, busca toda la información posible de Connor Smith un hombre poderoso y rodeado siempre de guardaespaldas, va a ser difícil dar con él. Alex sigue buscando, de repente un nombre aparece varias veces; es la mujer de Smith. El detective apunta la dirección, es posible que no pueda hablar directamente con Connor pero su mujer tal vez pueda ayudarle.

_**Unas horas más tarde…**_

Alex espera en una sala muy bien decorada, cuadros de paisajes, sillones cómodos y caros y una recepcionista que no pega nada con el estilo de aquel maravilloso lugar.

-La Señora Smith le atenderá enseguida detective.- una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años no aparta la mirada del ordenador, lleva un aparato en la oreja; seguramente para avisar a su jefa. A los pocos segundos una mujer algo más mayor que la recepcionista, pelo tintado para disimular las canas, un vestido ceñido que, raro, le queda bien, saluda a Alex.

- Hola Inspector…Castle, soy Leonor Smith, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Necesito hacerle unas preguntas acerca de… su marido, sino es molestia.- Leonor le invita a su despacho, que no es menos que la sala de espera.

- Si me permite este comentario, tiene buen gusto para la decoración.- Alex se sienta en una silla de terciopelo, Leonor detrás de su mesa.

- Gracias detective, bueno, ¿qué quiere saber de ese cerdo egoísta?- Esas palabras desconciertan a Alex que ahora observa que la Señora Smith no es una mujer enamorada.

-Hace unos días una joven apareció muerta en la puerta de una discoteca, y creemos que su marido está implicado.- Leonor no se inmuta ante lo que el inspector le cuenta, de hecho se levanta y se sirve whisky en una copa.

-¿Quiere tomar algo?

- No gracias, estoy de servicio, Señora Smith.

- Llámeme Leonor por favor. Detective, mi hombre es poderoso, tiene matones que le hacen el trabajo sucio, los he visto. Si quiere un consejo, déjelo estar.- otra que le dice lo mismo pero Alex no piensa rendirse.

- Leonor, una joven fue asesinada y no voy a descansar hasta ver al responsable entre rejas. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a su marido? Tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Alexander.

- Mira Alexander, eres un chico joven, con toda una vida por delante; no malgastes tu tiempo en ir tras un hijo de puta que sólo piensa en putas y en dinero. Olvídate de él.

- Agradezco su advertencia, de verdad. Pero la justicia y yo vamos de la mano y me da igual quién es su marido y lo que es capaz de hacer. Gracias por su atención.- Alex se levanta pero antes de marcharse Leonor le coge del brazo.

- Lo podrás encontrar en el "Resort World"

- ¿En el casino?- Leonor asiente.

Mientras Alex conduce de camino a su apartamento recibe una llamada de Sarah, éste conecta el manos libres.

-¡Alex! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Creía que seguías en el despacho de tu madre.

- Salí de allí hace horas, ¿qué quieres Sarah?- Ese tono molesta a la chica, Alex no puede luchar contra sus sentimientos hacia ella pero ¿qué puede hacer? Lo mejor es que todo siga así.

-Te llamaba para decirte que he encontrado algo sobre el caso, ¿vas a venir a comisaría?

- Sarah, el caso está cerrado. Órdenes de arriba, por eso estaba en el despacho de mi madre. Tenemos que olvidarlo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

- A mí tampoco me hace gracia Sarah pero una orden es una orden. No podemos hacer nada

- Venga Alex, tú no eres así; te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Has descubierto algo que yo no sepa?- Alex no aparta la vista de la carretera, está llegando a su apartamento.

- No, no he conseguido nada más. Vamos a hacerle caso a nuestro capitán, dejemos el caso. Piénsalo, así podrás pasar más tiempo con Chad.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?- Alex está aparcando.

- Nada Sarah. Ya nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.- Alex corta la llamada, ver como Sarah se besaba con otro le molestó muchísimo; después de todo lo que ha hecho por ella…


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron, desde que el caso se cerró Sarah y Alex han mantenido las distancias, Alex porque está enamorado de su compañera y ésta porque no entiende el comportamiento del detective.

-Yo ya me marcho a casa Alexander, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Sarah.- Alex no aparta la mirada de la pantalla, ha buscado la dirección del casino, está decidido. Kate, que ha estado atenta a la situación entre su hijo y Sarah, piensa en intervenir.

- Hola Alex, ¿tienes un momento?- Beckett se sienta en la silla en la cual estuvo Castle durante unos años.

- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?- Kate se acerca a su hijo, tiene sus mismos rasgos, el color de ojos, la barbilla y la nariz.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Sarah? Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.- Alexander no tiene tiempo para esto pero sabe que su madre no se irá sin una explicación.

- No ha pasado nada mamá, ¿qué iba a pasar? Estamos bien.

- Alexander, puede que tenga mucho trabajo pero el amor no se puede esconder, sientes algo por Sarah ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué sí es así? Nunca podremos estar juntos, la norma lo prohíbe. Además, ella está con Chad, es mejor dejarlo las cosas como están.- Kate recuerda cuando estuvo con Demming, o cuando empezó a salir con Josh; ella sentía algo por Castle pero lo negó durante cuatro años.

-Mira cielo, si algo he aprendido con la experiencia es que le digas a Sarah lo que sientes; ¿y si ella siente lo mismo por ti?- Alex se ríe ante el comentario de su madre.

- Vamos mamá, Sarah ¿enamorada de mí? Lo dudo. En serio, estoy bien, voy a centrarme en mi trabajo y en la familia.- Alex da la conversación por terminada, apaga su ordenador y se va sin despedirse de su madre.

_**Dos horas más tarde…**_

Alexander lleva casi dos horas esperando y todavía no ha visto a Smith por ninguna parte, ¿y si Leonor le mintió? Pero en ese momento un hombre con traje de color azul marino, el pelo canoso y rodeado de guardaespaldas entra al casino. Alex comienza su plan para sacarle información.

Connor está jugando a la ruleta, apuesta como si el dinero se tratase simplemente de golosinas. Alex también decide jugar, se coloca en frente del sospechoso. Las jugadas cada vez se ponen más interesantes.

-¡Vaya, eres bueno!- Connor le hace una señal a su servicio para que se alejen, Alexander ya tiene al hombre en el bote.

-¡Gracias, me gusta apostar! Espere, usted es…

- En efecto, soy Connor Smith muchacho y dime ¿cómo es que un chico tan joven se dedica a apostar en los casinos?

- Adoro los retos, usted ya me entiende.- Smith levanta su copa y brinda con el joven, dejan de jugar y se sientan en la barra.

- ¿Y usted? Un hombre tan poderoso, ¿por qué pierde el tiempo en estos lugares? Podría estar viajando o comprando mansiones…

- Todo eso ya lo he hecho joven, ahora me dedico a jugar y a los clubs de striptease.- Alex decide aprovechar que su sospechoso ha bebido.

- ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! ¡Yo te vi en la discoteca "Paradise" hace unas noches.

- ¡Me gusta la fiesta! ¡Brindemos por ello!- Alex levanta su copa, Connor bebe pero el inspector tira el whisky al suelo.

- También me di cuenta de que no estabas solo, ibas acompañado de una joven.- de repente el rostro de Smith se vuelve terrorífico, agarra la corbata de Alex.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso conocías a la chica? ¿Te ha contado algo?- Alexander no se deja intimidar, se deshace de la mano de éste.

- Sólo sé que se llamaba Penny y que murió aquella noche.

- ¿Estás insinuando que yo maté a esa joven? ¿Quién eres?

- Detective Alexander Castle, estoy investigando el asesinato de Penny Sanders.- Connor se enfada todavía más.

- ¿Y por qué iba yo a matar a esa chica? Sólo pasamos un rato agradable.

- Por esto.- Alex saca la foto, cuando se la enseña a Smith éste se pone pálido.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- Es no importa Smith, si esto sale a la luz su reputación quedará manchada y usted no quiere eso, ¿verdad?

- Le repito que sólo nos divertimos.

- Vale, ¿a qué hora se marchó de allí?- Connor se rasca la cabeza, la verdad es que aquella noche la tiene bastante borrosa.

- A la 1 de la mañana, mi chófer me recogió, pregúnteselo.

- Lo haré.- Alex lo apunta todo, según la forense Penny murió entre las 2 y las tres de la mañana.

- Muchas gracias por su colaboración Señor Smith, ha sido un placer jugar con usted.- pero éste le coge del brazo.

- No me ha gustado nada que me haya acusado de asesinato detective, ¿sabes qué hago yo con los que desconfían de mí?- Connor se lo lleva al callejón que hay detrás del casino, le asesta un puñetazo en el estómago.

- No voy a mancharme las manos, ya tengo a gente para eso. Esto será sólo una advertencia "inspector".- Alex está arrodillado en el suelo del dolor, uno de los guardaespaldas lo coge del pelo y lo levanta.

-Esto te dolerá, niñato.- el hombre dirige su puño al mentón de Alex, después a la cara y por último en la espalda.

- No vuelvas a contactar con mi jefe o sino…la próxima vez no tendré tanto cuidado.- éste se marcha dejando a Alex casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Alex tiene el ojo derecho medio cerrado por el golpe, está comenzado a sentir que algo líquido sale de su ceja; es sangre. El joven busca con dificultad su teléfono, le da a marcación rápida; le tiemblan las piernas.

-¿Alex? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?- Nadie contesta, sólo se escucha el ruido de los coches a lo lejos; Alex intenta hablar pero apenas puede respirar, el golpe en el estómago le impide respirar con normalidad.

-¿Alex?- La voz de Sarah ahora suena preocupada, no es normal que su compañero le llame a esas horas.

-Sa…Sarah…- Alex cae al suelo, Sarah escucha la caída. Rápidamente llama a Kate, se pone las zapatillas y sale disparada por la puerta.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

-¡Alex, Alex!- Sarah corre hacia su compañero inconsciente, le busca el pulso; lo tiene muy débil.

-¡Alex, por favor, despierta! ¡No me dejes!- Ésta lo zarandea pero no consigue que el joven mueva un músculo, coge su móvil y pide una ambulancia. En ese momento llega Kate acompañada de Castle.

-¡Alexander! ¡Oh no!- Beckett se arrodilla junto a su hijo, Rick se coloca detrás de ella.

-Sarah, ¿qué ha pasado?

- No, no lo sé. Alex me llamó pero sólo pudo decir mi nombre.- Castle inspecciona a su hijo, tiene una buena brecha en la ceja derecha y cardenales por cara y brazos.

- ¡Alex, Alexander! ¡Despierta!- Pero el resultado es el mismo que el anterior, nada. La ambulancia llega, unos paramédicos suben al joven a la camilla.

- Yo iré con él Sarah, nos vemos en el hospital.- Kate sube con su hijo, la ambulancia se marcha a toda prisa. La chica rubia comienza a llorar, nota unas manos en sus hombros.

- No ha sido culpa tuya Sarah, estas cosas pasan.- Rick intenta consolarla, conoce de sobra a su hijo; ya tendrán tiempo para hablar.

- Lo sé Rick pero ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué vino solo? ¿Quién lo ha dejado así?

- Todo eso sólo puede contárnoslo una persona, ¿vamos?

- Primero tengo que ir a ver a mis padres y decirles lo que ha pasado. Hasta luego Castle.- Sarah se sube a su coche, y con los ojos llorosos, conduce hasta la casa de sus padres. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con una Jenny muerta de la preocupación.

-¡Sarah, oh dios mío!- Jenny abraza a su hija.

- ¿Está papá?

- No, sigue en comisaría, hija, ¿qué ha pasado? Cuando me llamaste te noté muy angustiada.- Sarah se sienta en el sofá, no puede más.

- Cielo, no llores. Intenta tranquilizarte.

- Mamá, Alex estaba tan quieto, y cuando vi la sangre… fue culpa mía.- Jenny se sienta junto a su hija, le coge las manos.

- Sarah, no ha sido culpa de nadie. Dime, ¿qué pasó exactamente? ¿Alex está bien?

- Está en el hospital, no sé qué ocurrió. Cuando llegué Alex estaba solo e inconsciente en el suelo de un callejón.

- ¿Y eso por qué iba a ser culpa tuya?- Sarah se seca las lágrimas, mira a su hija.

- Porque soy su compañera, tendría que haber estado con él y no con Chad.- Jenny levanta una ceja.

- Cariño, para empezar, Alex no te pidió que le acompañases. No sabemos que hizo pero estaba claro que no quería que tú estuvieses, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

- Ahí es donde quiero llegar, últimamente ha estado muy raro conmigo…Distante y frío.

- Sarah, creo que la palabra que buscas es celoso.

- ¿Celoso? ¿De qué?- Jenny sonríe, les está pasando lo mismo que a Rick y Kate cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos.

- No es de que, sino más bien de quién. Sarah, Alexander está celoso de Chad.- eso es lo que le faltaba a Sarah por escuchar.

- ¿De Chad? Mamá, ¿por qué dices eso?

- Porque le gustas Sarah, por eso se aleja de ti. Sufre.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que me estás contando! ¡Es imposible que Alex esté enamorado de mí! Somos como hermanos.

- Así lo verás tú pero ¿y él? Venga cielo, lleváis casi cuatro años trabajando juntos. Os veis todos los días, tenéis las mesas pegadas.

- Eso no es motivo.- Sarah mira su reloj, tiene que ir al hospital.- Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que ver cómo está Alex.

- Sarah por favor, escúchame; tienes que hablar con él, decirle que tú sólo lo ves como un buen amigo y compañero.

- Me voy mamá, te llamará mañana.- Sarah besa a su madre y se marcha. De camino al hospital va pensando en los buenos momentos que ha pasado con su compañero; esas noches en el Old Haunt, los veranos en los Hamptons… Sin darse cuenta pasa a pensar en sus ojos color avellana, su pelo de color cobrizo y su cuerpo atlético.

Sarah aparca el coche, camina todo lo deprisa que puede. Pregunta en recepción y le indican que su amigo está en la segunda planta, Sarah se dirige allí.

-¡¿Cómo que un golpe en la cabeza?! ¡Nosotros no vimos nada!- Cuando Sarah llega se da cuenta de que Kate y Castle están discutiendo con el médico.

- Señora le pido que se calme, ustedes no vieron nada porque vuestro hijo estaba boca arriba, tiene una herida profunda detrás de la oreja; ahora lo tenemos en observación.

- ¿Kate? ¿Qué ocurre?- Los tres se giran para observar a la chica rubia que ahora camina hacia ellos.

- ¡Dicen que Alex recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza! ¡Tengo que verlo! ¡Es mi hijo!- Rick coge a su mujer, la lleva hacia la cafetería para calmarla.

-Doctor, espere.

- ¿Puede verle? Por favor, soy su compañera.- el doctor le mira no muy convencido pero al final accede.

- Le doy cinco minutos, mientras arreglo unos papeles.

- Gracias, no tardaré.- Sarah entra a la sala, Alex tiene una venda que le tapa casi toda la cabeza, le han puesto puntos en la herida de la ceja, tiene el ojo muy hinchado.

- Hola Alex, no sé si podrás oírme pero tenía que decirte algo importante.- Sarah le toca la mano, está muy fría.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que sientes algo por mí. Alex, yo te aprecio de verdad pero es imposible que nosotros podamos ser pareja, es decir, somos muy diferentes. Tú eres alegre, divertido, generoso; en cambio yo soy una chica seria, responsable e incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos.- en ese momento los dedos de la mano comienzan a moverse, Alex abre su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Sarah?- Ésta se acerca para poder escucharle.

-¡Alex, gracias a dios que estás bien!- Alex tiene la visión algo borrosa pero sabe que es su compañera así que decide aprovechar sus fuerzas.

- Sarah…te…te…- Sarah se acerca más, puede sentir la débil respiración de su compañero.

- Te quiero.- es lo último que dice antes de volver a sumirse en un profundo sueño


	7. Capítulo 7

_**He estado algo liada con los exámenes, y todavía estoy en ello. Por suerte he encontrado un pequeño hueco para escribir un capi, espero que os guste. Para mis Fillionatics **_

_**Capítulo7**_

Alex parpadea varias veces, sus ojos se van adaptando a la escasa iluminación que hay en la habitación. Se mira el brazo derecho, lleva una vía puesta, le duele mucho la cabeza, al tocarla se da cuenta de que lleva una venda. No entiende nada.

-Hola Alexander, ¡qué alegría verle despierto! ¿Quieres que avise a su familia?- Alex no sabe dónde está ni quién es el hombre que ahora le toma la tensión.

- Disculpe pero ¿usted quién es?- El doctor no se sorprende por esa pregunta.

- Soy el Doctor Ted Martínez, voy a avisar a su familia, enseguida vuelvo.- el muchacho se va dejando a un Alex confuso. A los pocos minutos regresa con una bandeja de comida.

- Supuse que tendría hambres después de estar dos días inconsciente, que aproveche.- Alex devora la comida rápidamente, a pesar de que la comida es insípida, necesitaba llevar algo a su estómago.

- Muchas gracias, ¿mi familia va a tardar mucho?- Nada más terminar la pregunta aparecen Kate, Rick, Johanna, Cosmo y Martha.

- ¡Alex, menos mal que estás bien!- Kate le da un fuerte abrazo, y después le besa por toda la cara, Castle también le abraza, Cosmo le estrecha la mano.

- Menudo susto nos diste hermanito, eso te pasa por intentar hacerte el héroe.

- Cállate.- Alex le saca la lengua, Johanna es la siguiente junto con Martha.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Vivo, algo cansado la verdad.- Martha besuquea a su nieto, todos comienzan a hablar a la vez y eso le provoca a Alexander un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Chicos! ¡Haced el favor de no gritar!- Todos se callan por el chillido de Cosmo.

- Lo mejor es que le dejemos descansar, hasta luego hermanito.- poco a poco la familia Castle va saliendo, la última en salir es Johanna.

- He avisado a Sarah, pronto vendrá a verte.- y la chica se marcha, Alex se queda confuso, ¿quién es Sarah?

_**Horas más tarde…**_

-¿Alex?- Una voz dulce despierta al joven, se frota los ojos para ver con claridad. Una chica rubia con ojos azules le está mirando, está demasiado cerca y eso le incomoda.

- ¡Pensé que te había perdido! ¿Cómo estás?- Sarah le besa en la mejilla, Alex no tiene ni idea de quién esa chica, ¿por qué le ha besado?

- Bien, recuperándome. Perdona que te pregunte pero ¿quién eres?- Esa pregunta le provoca una sonrisa a la joven pero desaparece en cuanto observa el gesto de Alex.

- ¿Cómo qué quién soy? Alex, no es momento de gastar bromas. Me alegro de que mantengas tu sentido del humor pero en serio, déjalo.- ese comportamiento molesta al chico, ha sido amable con ella.

- Oye, que yo no te he hablado mal; ¿Así te comportas con personas que no conoces?- Sarah se va dando cuenta de que Alex no le está tomando el pelo, puede verlo en sus ojos. Ya no le miran como antes, ahora están asustados y confusos.

- Yo te conozco Alexander Castle, eres mi compañero. Trabajamos en la 12th, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas?

- Lo siento pero no, que yo sepa no tengo ninguna compañera. ¿Puedes avisar a una enfermera…?

- Sarah, Sarah Grace.

- Un placer Sarah, tengo que ir al baño.- Sarah no entiende nada, los ojos se le van empañando con las lágrimas pero no quiere llorar delante de él. La joven busca a una enfermera, en cuanto habla con ella se marcha corriendo al lavabo; allí comienza a llorar, ha perdido a su amigo, todos esos momentos, las bromas, los enfados…

-¿Sarah? ¿Estás ahí?- Johanna abre la puerta, observa a la chica, coge pañuelos y le seca las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que Alex y tú habéis discutido?- Sarah se incorpora, se echa agua a la cara.

- Ojala hubiese sido eso Johanna. Lo que pasa es que…- le cuesta decirlo, Johanna le da tiempo para calmarse.

- Lo que pasa es que tu hermano no sabe quién soy. No se acuerda de mí.

- No puede ser verdad lo que me estás diciendo, seguro que te está gastando una broma, ya sabes cómo es.

- No Johanna.- Sarah ladea la cabeza.- Dice que no recuerda tener una compañera, y no es sólo eso; he visto sus ojos, no tenían la misma expresión que antes.- Sarah se apoya en Johanna, ésta le abraza.

- ¡¿Por qué Johanna, por qué a mí?!

- Vamos, vamos. Lo mejor será que te lleve a casa, si te quedas aquí sufrirás más.- Sarah asiente, conduce hasta el loft para dejar a Johanna.

- ¿Por qué me traes a mi casa? Pienso quedarme contigo Sarah, no es momento de que estés sola.

- Te lo agradezco de verdad Johanna pero estaré bien, avísame cuando le den el alta a tu hermano, ¿vale?- Johanna baja del coche no muy convencida, observa cómo Sarah se aleja.

Johanna entra al loft, su padre está viendo la tele, tiene que contarle lo que ha pasado.

-Papá, hay algo que es necesario que sepas. En realidad, toda la familia, incluidos Jenny y Kevin.- Castle apaga enseguida la tele, le hace un sitio a su hija en el sofá.

- ¿Qué ocurre cielo? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Alex?

- Sí y no. Sarah ha ido a verle, Alex estaba despierto cuando ella llegó.- Rick está empezando a preocuparse, su hija no ha sonreído en ningún momento.

- El caso es que Alex se ha olvidado de Sarah.

-¡¿Cómo qué se ha olvidado de Sarah?!

- Pues que no tiene ni idea de quién es. Ahora es una completa desconocida para él.- Castle se levanta como un rayo y marca el teléfono del hospital.

- Hola soy Richard Castle, con el Doctor Martínez por favor.- Johanna ha hecho lo correcto, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.

- Señor Castle, iba a llamarle en este mismo momento. Han llegado los resultados de su hijo.

- ¡¿Mi hijo es amnésico?!- El Doctor no contesta, al parecer la familia ya lo sabe.

- ¡Contésteme, por favor!

- Señor Castle cálmese, en efecto, debido al golpe en la cabeza Alexander tiene algo de amnesia pero no es grave.

- ¡¿Cómo qué no es grave?! ¡Ha olvidado a su compañera, la mujer de la que está enamorado!

- En cuestión de días volverá a recuperar la memoria. Ahora lo que necesita es ayuda para recordar, en este caso, a su compañera.

- ¡¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo?!

- Mañana le daremos el alta, al parecer su hijo sólo se ha olvidado de su compañera; lo que tiene que hacer es ir a trabajar como un día normal, sólo así irá recordando. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien Doctor, gracias.- Castle cuelga enfadado, comienza a caminar de un lado para el otro.

- Tengo que hablar con Ryan, ¿dónde está Sarah?

- Me trajo a casa y se fue a la suya, o eso me dijo.

- Bueno, iré primero a la 12th, tu madre debe saber esto cuánto antes. ¿Te vienes?- Johanna asiente, padre e hija se van del loft, sólo esperan que la reacción de Kate no sea tan fuerte.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Kate no quiere escuchar nada más, ella es fuerte y no piensa derrumbarse por eso pero le duele, le duele ver todo lo que está pasando. Termina de firmar unos papeles y se marcha de la comisaría, Castle conduce de vuelta al loft, Johanna va detrás.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Beckett entra enfurecida al apartamento, deja sus cosas y comienza a caminar por el salón.

- Kate, intenta calmarte. Ya he hablado con el Doctor, mañana le dará el alta a Alex.- Beckett se detiene y le mira, la expresión de sus ojos es de un animal que está a punto de cazar a su presa.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Y luego qué Richard?! ¡No lo entiendo!- Castle le coge de los hombros.

- Cielo, por favor, el que estés así no va a cambiar nada. Respira profundamente y siéntate.- Kate pasa de estar furiosa a llorar, al final la tristeza ha podido con ella.

- ¡¿Por qué Rick?! A nosotros sí que nos recuerda, su infancia, todo.- Castle le seca las lágrimas con los labios hasta llegar a los de su esposa, le besa con dulzura; Kate agradece ese beso y se lo devuelve con más fuerza.

- Lo sé, y a mí también me parece extraño que sólo haya olvidado a Sarah. Oye, ¿y si…?- Pero Rick ladea la cabeza y se calla.

- ¿Y si qué? Vamos Castle.

- ¿Crees que Alex está fingiendo? A lo mejor nos está mintiendo.

- ¿Y por qué iba a mentirnos?- Castle le mira con un gesto gracioso, levanta una ceja; eso le provoca una sonrisa a Kate.

- ¿Y eres tú la que me preguntas eso? Pues por la misma razón que tú con lo de aquel día, para evitar más dolor y sufrimiento.

- Castle, Johanna es actriz, Alexander no. No creo que todo esto sea un montaje o nos esté ocultando algo, tú viste la herida de la cabeza, hay que afrontar que es amnésico y que lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarle.

Kate se tumba encima de Rick, hacía tiempo que no pasaban un rato a solas, estos últimos meses han sido agotadores y apenas han podido disfrutar; Castle entrelaza sus dedos en el pelo de Beckett y ésta cierra los ojos.

-Oye Kate.

-¿Uhm?

- ¿Te imaginabas tu vida así?- Beckett abre los ojos, gira la cabeza y se encuentra con esos preciosos azules que tanto le gustan.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Pues ya sabes, casada, tres hijos, capitán…- Kate viaja por el tiempo, la muerte de su madre, la academia de policía, su ascenso como inspectora de homicidios, Demming, la muerte de Montgomery, Josh…

- ¿Sinceramente? Me llegan a decir que me voy a casar y a tener hijos y probablemente lo hubiese ignorado pero soy feliz. Tú eres mi vida ahora y siempre Castle.- éste se acerca y vuelve a besarle, esta vez deciden ir más lejos.

Castle coge a su esposa y la lleva a la habitación, ambos se deshacen de la ropa y se tumban en la cama, Rick se coloca encima, comienza a besar a Kate por todo el cuerpo; empieza por los labios y lentamente va bajando a la vez que le acaricia los muslos con las manos. El escritor vuelve a subir, todavía lleva los bóxers puestos, Beckett le masajea la gran erección de su escritor.

-Quítatelos.- Rick no duda, se deshace de ellos rápidamente, Kate adora tocar la piel de Castle; ahora son uno. Castle comienza lentamente, con suavidad, Beckett suelta un pequeño gemido, su cuerpo responde ante las pequeñas embestidas de su marido.

-Ha sido increíble, ¿te ha gustado?

- Me ha encantado inspectora, contigo no puedo aburrirme.- Kate le da un pequeño codazo, a los pocos minutos se quedan dormidos.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Kate, Castle, Martha y Johanna van al hospital para recoger a Alexander. Cuando entran a la habitación ven a éste hablando con una chica.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡No os esperaba tan pronto!- A deducir por su gesto de sorpresa Alex pensaba hacer algo con esa chica.

- Pues ya ves, aquí estamos, ¿estás listo?- Kate no quiere saber nada la chica que ahora se marcha cabizbaja de la habitación.

- Mamá, ¿te ocurre algo?- Castle le da la mano a su mujer, no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir.

- Estoy bien Alex, es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo.- Al llegar al loft se encuentran con Kevin, Jenny y Sarah en la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué alegría veros!- Todos se saludan excepto Sarah y Alex, éste intenta ser amable con ella pero Sarah sabe que ya nada será igual, Martha y Johanna se marchan a casa de Alexis.

- ¿Queréis tomar algo?

- Yo una cerveza por favor, Jenny ¿quieres algo?- Ésta niega con la cabeza, no soporta ver a su hija así, pero no es conveniente que hablen delante de ellos.

- Oye Sarah, ¿por qué no os vais al Old Hunt? Creo que Cosmo está allí.

- Es una gran idea, ¿vamos?- A Sarah no le queda otra, se levanta y ambos se marchan.

Rick, Jenny y Kevin están sentados en el sofá, Kate no deja de dar vueltas de un lado para el otro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Jenny es la primera en hablar, quiere que todo esto se resuelva cuanto antes, Ryan le coge la mano.

- Castle, ¿qué os dijo el Doctor?- Éste le da un trago a su copa de vino antes de hablar.

- Que es un caso extraño, es decir, Alexander recuerda su infancia, a nosotros, a todos excepto a Sarah.- Beckett mira su reloj, se fija en una foto dónde aparecen Cosmo, Alexander y Sarah cuando eran pequeños.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Volverá a recordar o se quedará así para siempre?- Kevin no ha podido evitar preguntarlo, no es justo que les haya pasado esto.

- Según el Doctor, es cuestión de tiempo, pueden ser días, meses o incluso años.- ninguno dice nada, se miran unos a otros con tristeza.

-¡Pues yo no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados! ¡Mi hijo volverá a recordar a Sarah!- Rick se asusta por el comportamiento de su mujer, cuando a Kate se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay fuerza que le haga cambiar de idea.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que Alex recuerde?

- Lo haría pero no, tiene que haber algo que le haga recordar a Alex. ¿Pero qué?

_**Mientras tanto, en el Old Hunt…**_

Cosmo y Rose se llevan una alegría cuando ven a Sarah y Alex entrar juntos por la puerta, les hacen un hueco a los dos.

-¡Hola Alex! ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor, voy a acercarme a la barra, Sarah, ¿quieres algo?- Ésta observa sus ojos, nada, siguen igual, inexpresivos.

- Una coca cola por favor.- Alex se levanta, Rose, al ver a su amiga le rodea con el brazo. Cosmo decide ir con su hermano, las chicas necesitan intimidad.

- Sarah, ¿sigue sin acordarse de ti?

- Esta mañana le han dado el alta, dudo mucho que de la noche a la mañana consiga siquiera un recuerdo.- Sarah se apoya en su amiga, pero rápidamente se incorpora ya que los hermanos Castle vienen hacia ellas.

- Aquí tienes, una coca cola fresquita.- los cuatro charlan animadamente a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Al pasar una hora Cosmo se despide de ellos, tiene una reunión con su agente.

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya, ¿nos vemos mañana en la 12th?- Las chicas asienten, Alex se marcha.

- Oye Sarah, hay algo que me parece que se nos ha escapado a todos.

- ¿El qué?- Sarah se termina su coca cola.

- ¿Qué pasó antes de que Alex sufriese la paliza? ¿Hablasteis?

- Más bien discutimos, como siempre sobre Chad.- Rose comienza a encajar todo.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué Alex no se acuerda de ti! Su cerebro quiere olvidar los malos momentos que ha pasado contigo, pero al parecer ha olvidado más de la cuenta; sólo se quedó con la bronca.

- ¿Por eso se ha olvidado de mí? ¿Y qué puedo hacer Rose?- Ésta se rasca la cabeza, mira a su alrededor.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Organizaremos una fiesta, aquí! A Alex le encantan y todas las que ha pasado ha sido contigo, ¿qué te parece?

- Vamos allá.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Kate se dispone a llamar a Sarah para informarle de la idea que han tenido pero ésta se adelanta ya que al momento aparece en el loft.

-¡Sarah, iba a llamarte!

-¿Puedo pasar? A Rose y a mí se nos ha ocurrido una idea que Alex vuelva a recordarme.- Beckett le deja entrar, Sarah se sienta en el sofá; Castle sale de su despacho.

-¡Hola Sarah! ¿Y Alex?

- En su apartamento, me dijo que quería descansar pero yo tengo que hablar sobre lo que le tenemos preparado. Castle y Kate se acomodan a su lado, realmente les gusta esa chica para su hijo y harán todo lo posible para ayudarle.

- En realidad la idea fue de Rose y pensamos que puede funcionar, veréis; estamos pensando en celebrar una fiesta en el Old Haunt. Por eso estoy aquí, el bar es tuyo Richard, necesitamos tu permiso.

Kate y Rick se miran estupefactos, ellos han tenido la misma idea sólo que la fiesta sería en los Hamptons pero en el Old Haunt tampoco es mala idea.

-Por supuesto que tenéis mi permiso, pagaré todo lo que sea para celebrar una buena fiesta. Hablaré con los camareros para que guarden las sillas y mesas en el almacén y así habrá espacio para bailar.

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!- Sarah le abraza, Castle le devuelve el gesto.

- ¿Cuándo sería la fiesta?- Sarah se gira y mira a su capitán, pero sobre todo una gran mujer.

- Este sábado, si os parece bien claro.

- ¡Por mi perfecto! ¡Nuestro último baile fue en nuestra boda, nos merecemos otro!- Sarah sonríe, mira su reloj, ya es tarde.

- Bueno pues quedamos así, Castle, te encargas de arreglar el bar, hablaré con Johanna para que distraiga a Alex y que no vaya al Old Haunt antes del sábado.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No pretenderás que me quede de brazos cruzados, verdad?

- Kate, eres la madre de Alex pero también su capitán, dale trabajo; que no tenga tiempo para salir.

- Me gusta esa idea.- Sarah se levanta, le da dos besos a cada uno.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Decidle a Martha y Alexis que piensen la temática de la fiesta, sé que les hará mucha ilusión.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Sarah, como siempre, llega puntual al trabajo; y Alex, como de costumbre, llegando tarde. Sarah aprovecha su ausencia para entregar las invitaciones a todos los compañeros de la 12th.

Justo cuando termina de entregar la última invitación Alexander aparece por el ascensor, lleva una camiseta con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatillas de la suerte. Sarah se fija en él, ¿es cosa suya o lo ve más guapo? De repente sus ojos se dirigen a las manos de éste, ¡No puede ser!

-Buenos días Sarah, te he traído un café; espero que no te moleste.- Alex le deposita el café, ésta no sabe qué decir, no se ha olvidado de eso.

-¿Molestarme? Alex, llevas trayéndome el mismo café desde que empezamos a trabajar aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es bueno, no?- Sarah tiene ganas de abrazarle, pero sobre todo tiene ganas de besarle.

- Es genial Alex, será mejor que siga con el trabajo.- Alex se sienta en su silla, enciende la pantalla del ordenador y al minuto recibe un correo.

-_ Detective Castle, si sigue con el caso de Penny Sanders tengo información que quizás le resulte útil. Nos vemos en Central Park en diez minutos, no se retrase._

La verdad es que con todo el asunto del accidente había olvidado lo que estaba investigando. Su madre le pidió expresamente que abandonara el caso, después habló con Connor Smith y a partir de ahí está todo borroso. Éste se levanta, cierra el correo y se marcha.

-¿Adónde vas?- Alex no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a la chica de la mesa de al lado pero su madre le enseñó a ser educado, rápidamente se inventa algo.

- Es que esta mañana no he desayunado, voy a comprarme un cronut, ¿tú quieres uno?

- No gracias, hasta luego.- Alex acelera el paso, Central Park le pilla algo lejos pero si coge el coche corre el riesgo de que le pillen. Cuando llega allí observa a las personas, detiene su mirada en un hombre que está sentado en un banco mirando el lago.

-Siéntate detrás, no quiero que me veas. ¿Recibiste una paliza de Connor Smith, verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Las noticias vuelan muchacho.- el hombre tiene cubierta su cabeza con una gorra, lleva unas gafas de sol y una gabardina.

- ¿Usted tiene información sobre la muerte de Penny? ¿Sabe quién la mató?

- Sólo puedo decirte que no fue Connor, hiciste bien en hablar con él aunque te saliese caro; toma.- el desconocido le entrega un sobre, Alex se lo guarda enseguida.

- Aquí hallarás respuestas, ten cuidado, la muerte de Sanders no fue casualidad. Créeme.- el desconocido se levanta y se marcha sin despedirse, Alex toca el sobre; tendrá que verlo en su apartamento. Una Kate furiosa le espera en su mesa.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

- Señor, ya le dije a Sarah que tenía hambre y fui a comprarme un cronut.

-¡Ya, ¿y dónde está?!- Alex no ha caído en la cuenta de que su madre fue inspectora antes que él, y de las buenas. Puede detectar a un mentiroso a distancia.

- Me lo comí por el camino, no quería ensuciar mi mesa.- Kate no quiere discutir delante de tanta gente, su hijo a veces le pone de los nervios.

El reloj de la comisaría marca las nueve en punto de la noche, Alex por fin termina el papeleo del último caso; una mujer mató a su marido porque éste le engañaba con otra.

-Menos mal que este asqueroso día ha terminado.- Sarah apaga su ordenador, se pone la chaqueta, Rose la espera para ir a cenar.

-Oye Alex, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

- Pues la verdad es que no, pensaba ver una película en mi casa.

- Anda no me seas aburrido, vente con Rose y conmigo; te divertirás.- a Alex le sorprende el comportamiento de la detective, tiene mucha confianza con él, ¿será verdad que fueron grandes compañeros? La chica le atrae, tanto físicamente como por su carácter.

- Está bien, ¿por qué me dejaré convencer?- Sarah se ríe, Rose les espera abajo con el coche.

_**En una pizzería en el centro de la ciudad…**_

-¡Dios, esta pizza está riquísima! Es increíble que tus padres encontrasen un cadáver calcinado en este mismo lugar.- eso le provoca un pequeño atragantamiento a Alex que comienza a toser.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio Sarah?- Ésta le pega un buen mordisco a su porción, Rose se ríe ante la expresión de Alex.

- Pues claro que te lo estoy diciendo en serio, tus padres no te lo dijeron porque adoras venir aquí pero a mí sí que me lo contaron. Tranquilo, cambiaron el horno y de dueño, continúa cenando.

- Si me disculpáis tengo que ir al baño, la cerveza ya sabéis.

-Espera que te acompaño.- Rose y Sarah se marchan al baño, Alex aprovecha y saca el sobre, lo abre y de él saca varias fotos y una nota.

-_Este es el hombre que buscas. Pero cuidado, forma parte de la mafia italiana_

En las fotos aparece Penny en la misma discoteca, con un chico joven de unos 24 años, moreno, buen físico; y parece que es un Don Juan. En todas las fotos aparece con Penny, en la última foto hay un nombre.

_**-Chad Di Stefano**_

A Alex le suena ese nombre pero ahora mismo no cae, al ver que Sarah y Rose regresan guarda el sobre rápidamente.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿Pedimos otra jarra?

- Rose cálmate, me tocará llevarte otra vez a tu casa.

- ¡Oh vamos Sarah, hay que divertirse! ¿Estás así por qué Chad no ha podido venir?- Alex deja de comer, pero después descarta la idea, ¿un policía mafioso? Eso es imposible.

-Idiota, sabes que las cenas son siempre con la familia; además siendo italiano, seguro que estará cenando lo mismo que nosotros.- Alex comienza a analizar todo, demasiadas coincidencias, ¿y si lo de ser policía es una tapadera?

- Oye Sarah, una pregunta, ¿cuál es el apellido de Chad?- Ésta no entiende la curiosidad pero la cerveza ya ha hecho efecto en ella.

- Di Stefano, Chad Di Stefano, ¿por?- Lo que se imaginaba, Alex deja su parte en la mesa.

-¡Lo siento chicas pero tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Rose y Sarah se miran sin comprender.

-Bueno, más cerveza para mí.- pero Sarah se ha preocupado, ¿por qué Alex se ha ido tan de repente?


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

No puede ser, Alex se repite esa frase una y otra vez. Un mafioso, ¿siendo poli? Es una contradicción, eso es antinatural. Pasa las fotos, ¿por qué este tío iba a matar a una universitaria? A no ser que Penny descubriese algo que no debía, tiene que hablar con Chad y el mejor sitio es la 12 th, allí se siente seguro.

Cuando llega allí ve a su objetivo hablando con otro compañero, ahora o nunca.

- ¡Hola chicos! Chad, ¿podemos hablar?

- ¡Claro!- Éste se despide de su compañero, ambos entran a la sala de descanso, Alex cierra la puerta.

- ¿Ocurre algo Alexander?

- Eso iba a preguntarte yo, ¿puedes explicarme estas fotos?- Chad coge las fotos, su rostro cambia completamente, ya no parece un hombre de narcóticos.

- ¿De dónde las has sacado?

- Eso no importa joven Di Stefano, dime, ¿de qué conocías a Penny?

- Mire inspector, conozco de sobra mis derechos, no hablaré sin la presencia de mi abogado, ¿le ha quedado claro?- Alex se levanta de golpe y le coge del cuello de la camisa.

- No va a salirse con la suya, pienso encontrar pruebas que le impliquen en el asesinato de Penny Sanders. Y además tengo intención de enseñarle las fotos a Sarah para que vea que está saliendo con un imbécil.

Lo que pasa a continuación es inexplicable pero Chad acaba agarrando a Alex del cuello, presiona la garganta con sus dedos.

-Cuidadito con lo que haces inspector, si Sarah se entera de esto te arrepentirás. Te pasará lo mismo que a Penny por meterse dónde no le llaman, si me sigues investigando alguien acabará malherido; y sí, es una amenaza.

En ese momento un policía entra a la sala, Chad suelta el cuello de Alex éste comienza a toser, el poli les mira sorprendido.

-Mi compañero necesitaba agua, ¿verdad detective?- Éste asiente mientras tose, Chad se marcha dejando a Alex sin saber qué hacer. Si le cuenta a alguien lo que ha descubierto éste tomará represalias.

_**Unas horas más tarde, en el loft…**_

-¿Hola, hay alguien?- Alex deja sus cosas en la mesita de la entrada, camina hacia la nevera y se coge una cerveza.

-¡Alexander!- Martha baja y besa a su nieto.

- Hola abuela, ¿no hay nadie más?

- Me parece que tus padres se han ido a cenar con Lanie, Javi, Kevin y Jenny. Johanna ha salido con las amigas y Cosmo perdido en alguna fiesta de algún famoso.

- Vaya, ¿quieres que nos vayamos tú y yo a cenar?- Esa pregunta le sorprende a Martha, pero acepta, le recuerda a aquellas noches en las que se iba con Alexis a cenar por ahí.

- Voy a cambiarme, no tardo.- Alex conoce de sobra a su abuela, se acomoda en el sofá, se toma la cerveza fresquita, le sienta genial. En ese momento se escucha su teléfono móvil.

-¿Si?

-¿Alex? Soy Sarah, ¿por qué te fuiste tan de repente?- Alex odia mentir pero no le queda otra.

- Me acordé de que tenía que terminar unos informes, mi madre me lo pidió y se me olvidó. Ahora estoy en el loft, me voy con mi abuela a cenar.

- Alexander, soy detective, y sé que me estás ocultando algo, ¿por qué?

- Sarah, de verdad que fue por eso. ¿Has quedado hoy con Chad?

- Pues sí, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- A nada, Sarah…- Alex no quiere que su compañera pase tiempo con ese criminal pero ¿qué puede hacer?

- Alex, odio que me mientas, ¿qué pasa?- Martha baja, Alex decide dar por finalizada la conversación.

- Nada, bueno, tengo que irme. Mañana nos vemos.- y sin darle tiempo a responder cuelga, se guarda el teléfono en el abrigo.

-¿Preparada?- Martha le coge el brazo a su nieto, Alex decide llevarla al restaurante dónde sus padres celebraron su primer aniversario. No le hace falta reserva, el metre les lleva a una mesa al lado de una preciosa fuente.

- Adoro este lugar, sofisticado y culto.- Alex saca la silla para que su abuela se siente.

- Eres todo un caballero Alexander, igual que tu padre. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sólo fue así con tu madre, con sus ex mujeres no era tan caballero.

- ¿En serio? Oye abuela, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro cielo, vamos a pedir primero y después hablaremos de lo que quieras.- el camarero les recomienda la especialidad de la casa, toma nota y se marcha, no sin antes dejando una botella de vino.

- Bueno Alexander, dime.

- Tú fuiste testigo de cómo mis padres se conocieron y tal, ¿su relación fue fácil?- Martha se ríe ante esa pregunta, si su nieto supiese.

- He de decir que nunca he visto una pareja como la que ellos hacen, de verdad. Tu padre fue interrogado por tu madre por un caso y a partir de ahí pues empezaron a suceder cosas. ¿Fue fácil? Para nada, ambos se gustaban pero se negaron a admitirlo, tu madre salió con dos hombres y tu padre, tenía sus mujeres.

- ¿Tardaron mucho en admitir lo que sentían?- Martha se sirve vino, le sirve también a su nieto.

- Pues verás, un capitán murió, tu madre fue la encargada de decir unas palabras en el funeral, lo que nadie sabía es que un francotirador estaba apuntando a su corazón; bueno, por suerte alguien se dio cuenta.

- Mi padre.

- Exacto, Kate recibió la bala, tu padre se abalanzó sobre ella y allí fue cuando le dijo lo que sentía por ella.

- ¿Y comenzaron a salir?

- No exactamente, tu madre cortó con el tío con el que salía, pero tampoco quiso empezar nada con Richard; en ese tiempo la relación entre ellos fue tensa.

El camarero les trae la cena, todo tiene muy buena pinta, comienzan a comer. Varias parejas disfrutan de la orquesta que hay situada en una parte del restaurante.

-¿Y entonces?

- Pues nada, tu madre se enfadó con tu padre porque le ocultó información, éste se alejó de ella. Pasaron varias cosas, tu madre estuvo a punto de caer desde un edificio, Ryan le salvó; fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por tu padre.

- Y empezaron a salir.

- Sí, Alexander ¿por qué esa curiosidad?

- Nada, quería saber la historia de mis padres, fue complicada.

- Bueno, todas las relaciones lo son, ¿no crees?- Alex piensa en Sarah, ¿podría funcionar? Niega con la cabeza, Sarah está con Chad y a no ser que éste desaparezca, nunca le dejará.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Alexander escucha una voz a lo lejos pero que poco a poco se va volviendo más clara. Es ella, Sarah ha ido a buscarle; siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza._

_- ¡Alex, oh no! ¡Alexander, no me dejes!- Sarah le zarandea pero éste no se mueve, a los pocos minutos escucha las voces de sus padres, llamándole a él y calmando a su compañera._

- ¡Sarah!- El chico se levanta sudado y con una pequeña taquicardia, menuda pesadilla; ha sido tan real. Instintivamente se lleva la mano a la herida, todavía le duele pero es soportable. Mira su reloj, son las tres de la mañana, no cree que pueda volver a dormirse después de lo que ha vivido.

**Al día siguiente…**

Sarah juega con su bolígrafo, no deja de darle vueltas al comportamiento de Alex, ¿por qué se fue corriendo después de escuchar el nombre de su novio? Ésta siente curiosidad y se acerca a la mesa de su compañero, rebusca en los cajones y en el ordenador pero es en vano.

- ¿Sarah? ¿Has perdido algo?

- ¡Chad! ¡Menudo susto me has dado! Alex me dijo que tenía un informe para mí y pensé que estaría en su mesa pero me equivocaba.- Chad sabe exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo y como no haga algo pronto su novia terminará por descubrirlo todo.

- Tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos luego?- Chad besa la mejilla de su chica, ésta sonríe.

- Luego te llamo.- cuando Chad se dirige al ascensor se encuentra con Alex. El tiempo se congela durante unos segundos, o al menos eso parece.

- Buenos días.- pero Alex no contesta, simplemente le echa una mirada fulminante, Chad levanta levemente su codo y consigue tirar el café del inspector. Sarah que lo ha estado viendo todo decide intervenir.

-¡Eres un gilipollas! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- Sarah le coge el brazo antes de que éste golpee a su novio.

-¡Alex, tranquilízate! ¡Sólo es un café!- Pero éste no escucha, no deja de mirar a Chad el cual sonríe con maldad.

- Eso Alexander, cálmate, no es el último café de la Tierra.- Alex se acerca a su oído para que Sarah no pueda escuchar.

- Pienso ir a por ti, aunque sea lo último que haga, y no es por el café. Te lo aseguro.

Sarah consigue llevarse a Alex a su mesa, Chad se marcha, ahora tiene claro qué es lo que tiene que hacer.

-¡¿Pero a ti qué narices te pasa?! ¡Sólo es un puñetero café!- Alex no mira a su compañera, todos han visto lo que ha pasado pero a él le da igual. Ha amenazado a Chad que es lo que quería.

- Sarah, déjalo estar. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

- ¡No! Explícame ahora mismo qué es lo que te pasa con Chad. ¿Por qué eres así con él?- Alex no puede contarle nada, no quiere meter a nadie más en esto; es entre Chad y él.

- Alexander, cuéntamelo. Soy tu compañera, antes nos lo contábamos todo.

- Antes Sarah, recuerda que sigo amnésico; es inútil hablar del pasado. Seguro que ahora estoy mejor.- esas palabras se le clavan a la chica como pequeños alfileres, no va a llorar delante de él pero lo que sí que hace es asestarle una buena bofetada para continuación irse llorando.

Alex se queda paralizado con la mano en la mejilla ahora roja, le duele más haberle hecho daño que la bofetada. Kate sale tras haber oído los gritos de Sarah, cuando mira a su hijo le pide inmediatamente que entre a su despacho.

-¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué te estaba gritando Sarah?- Alex observa a su capitán/madre.

-Tuve un accidente con Chad, nada más.- pero Kate tiene experiencia de sobra, su hijo le está mintiendo.

- Ya claro, ¿crees de verdad que voy a tragarme eso? Alexander, aquí hay algo más y no vas a salir hasta que no me cuentes la verdad.

- Señor, no estoy de humor para hablar de este tema. En casa te lo contaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?- Beckett se sorprende por la contestación de su hijo, lo está pasando mal y ella no hace más que reprocharle. Se acerca a él y le abraza.

- Lo siento cielo, de verdad. A veces se me olvida que también soy tu madre.- Alex recibe el abrazo, su madre huele a cerezas.

- No pasa nada mamá, estoy bien. Te prometo que esta noche te contaré lo sucedido, ahora tengo que terminar de rellenar unos informes.

- Está bien, entonces ¿hoy cenas en casa? Avisa a tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré mamá, hasta esta noche.

**Mientras tanto, en la morgue…**

Rose consuela a su amiga como puede, el estar rodeada de cuerpos sin vida no ayuda por lo que decide sacarla al pasillo.

-Cielo, seguro que Alex no lo diría en serio.- Sarah se mira la mano enrojecida, jamás se habría atrevido a pegarle pero se pasó con ese comentario.

- Rose, creo que deberíamos cancelar la fiesta. Es una pérdida de tiempo, Alex no quiere recordar, me lo ha dejado claro.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡La fiesta está preparada! Sarah, olvídalo, iremos y lo pasaremos bien. Alexander es un imbécil y si no quiere recordar peor para él.

Sarah piensa una y otra vez en lo sucedido hace unos minutos, ¿cómo ha podido hacer algo así? Ahora está más segura de que Alex le está ocultando algo y que está relacionado con su novio.

-Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana Rose.- Sarah coge su abrigo y su bolso y se marcha desconsolada. No ha sido capaz de arrancar el coche, Ryan que en ese momento sale de la comisaría observa el coche de su hija.

-¿Sarah?- Ésta tiene la cabeza apoyada en el volante, no se ve capaz de conducir, no después de todo lo que le ha sucedido. Ryan abre la puerta del copiloto y se sienta.

- Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado? Vi cómo discutíais pero no sé el motivo.- las lágrimas de Sarah mojan el volante, Kevin se saca un pañuelo y se lo presta a su hija.

- Gracias papá, ahora no quiero hablar. ¿Puedo dormir hoy en casa?

-¡Pues claro cielo, tu madre se alegrará muchísimo! ¿Quieres que lleve yo el coche?

- Sí, por favor.- padre e hija se cambian el asiento, Sarah enciende la radio y en ese momento suena _Human _de Christina Perri, es una letra preciosa y a la joven le encanta.

**A la hora de la cena…**

Castle y Beckett intercambian miradas, Martha se ha ido con Johanna a cenar por ahí y después a ver un musical, Cosmo también ha salido.

-Alex, cielo, ¿cuándo vas a contarme lo que ha pasado en la 12th?- Rick deja de comer, con incredulidad mira a su mujer, ésta le hace un gesto para que no diga nada.

- Mamá, sabes perfectamente lo que ha pasado. No hay nada más de que hablar.

- No Alexander, no me lo has contado todo. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué Sarah te dio esa bofetada? Eso no es propio de ella, algo muy malo debiste de decirle.

El joven mastica sin ganas la cena, Castle, que ha estado escuchando todo decide hablar.

-Alexander, cuando empecé como escritor yo también recibí bofetadas, de todo tipo. Créeme, y me las merecía. Dime, ¿qué le hiciste a Sarah?

- No le hice nada, ya os lo he dicho. Simplemente le dije que era mejor no recordar el pasado, ¿para qué?- Kate no le pega a su hijo pero sí a la mesa, Alex y Castle se asustan ante el golpe.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste Qué?! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?!- Alex no comprende el comportamiento de su madre, no la veía así desde que Cosmo y él le gastaron una broma a su abuela cuando eran tan sólo unos críos.

- Pues porque es la verdad, ¿por qué os empeñáis todos en que recuerde?- Beckett no quiere continuar, si lo hace puede ser que pierda a su hijo; respira profundamente y vuelve a sentarse.

- Escúchame Alexander Rodgers Castle, más te vale que vayas ahora mismo a buscar a Sarah y a pedirle disculpas; es tu amiga y tu compañera, es una orden.

- No mamá, no voy a hacerlo. Además, Sarah no querrá verme ahora mismo, es mejor que lo dejemos así.- Rick coge la mano de Kate por debajo de la mesa para calmarle.

- Está bien, pero mañana quiero que vayas al Old Haunt y te disculpes, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes lo que pasas si desobedeces una orden.

- Entendido, me voy a mi cuarto. Buenas noches.

Castle limpia los platos, Kate se deja caer en el sofá; se tapa la cara con las manos y suspira. Rick se sienta junto a ella.

-Mañana es la fiesta, ya verás cómo recordará.

-¿Y si no lo hace? Dime, ¿qué pasará?- Beckett cierra los ojos, Castle le rodea con el brazo dejando que su mujer se apoye en su pecho.

-No lo sé cariño, tendremos que esperar y ver qué es lo que ocurre.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Siento haber tardado pero por fin he terminado el curso y lo he terminado genial! Ahora aprovechar para actualizar, espero que os esté gustando.**

Capítulo 12

Alex se lleva la mano a la mejilla justo dónde Sarah le dio la bofetada, ¿por qué se puso de esa forma? Pero no es eso lo que más le preocupa, el joven da vueltas y vueltas en la cama pero es imposible conciliar el sueño; la imagen de su compañera persiste en su cabeza.

Se levanta y en silencio baja al primer piso, lleva una camisa de media manga y unos pantalones de chándal, abre la puerta del balcón y sale fuera; necesita aclarar muchas cosas. Saca un cigarro del paquete y lo enciende, no sabe si él fumaba o no antes del accidente pero ahora se ha enganchado.

-¿Alex?- Johanna se ha puesto el batín, no hace todavía demasiado calor para ir cómo va su hermano. La joven se extraña al ver el cigarro en la mano de éste.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Johanna por favor, necesito estar solo.- pero su hermana sabe de sobra que no, que lo que necesita es apoyo y consuelo. Se sienta en una hamaca y le hace sitio a su hermano. Alex pone los ojos en blanco pero acaba cediendo, apaga el cigarro con el pie y se sienta.

- Mamá ya me ha contado lo ocurrido, ¿por qué le dijiste eso Alex?

- ¿Tú también Johanna? Lo hice porque es lo que sentía en ese momento, exploté y nada más.- la joven con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes pasa su brazo por la espalda de su hermano.

- Alexander, explotaste porque viste a Sarah con Chad, ¿me equivoco?- Éste gira su cabeza y se fija en su hermana, ¿cómo ha podido saberlo?

- Alex, ya sé que soy tu hermana pequeña y bla bla bla, pero necesito que me escuches con atención. Olvidaste a Sarah, no sabemos por qué pero lo hiciste, sin embargo, todavía tienes los mismos sentimientos hacia ella. Por eso reaccionaste de esa forma, por eso Sarah te dio esa bofetada.

- Johanna, ¿qué quieres decir?

- Joder Alex, ¿y tú te haces llamar detective? Sigues enamorado de Sarah, nunca dejaste de quererla.- eso es lo que le faltaba por escuchar, aunque quizás su hermana tenga razón pero no va a admitir sus sentimientos.

- Vale, supongamos que Sarah me gusta, ¿qué se supone qué debo hacer? Ella está con Chad.- Alex no va a contarle a Johanna lo de Chad, sería exponerla.- lo nuestro nunca funcionará, Sarah sólo me ve como un amigo.

- Mira Alex yo ya te he ayudado bastante, mañana he quedado con Sarah en el Old's Haunt, te vienes y pasamos un buen rato, no quiero un NO. Buenas noches.- y dicho esto se marcha del balcón, Alexander no entiende nada pero no piensa comerse el coco. Tiene que hablar con Sarah cuanto antes, y mañana será un buen momento.

**Al día siguiente…**

Todos en el loft e incluso en la comisaría se comportan de una forma extraña, parece que han olvidado el incidente de ayer. Alex llega a su mesa como de costumbre, deja el café en la mesa de su compañera y una tarjeta dónde le pide disculpas por su comportamiento.

-¡Buenos días Alex!- Sarah aparece por el ascensor, lleva una camisa con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, el pelo rubio le cae hasta los hombros, los pantalones le realzan las curvas y hasta parece que se ha maquillado un poco.

-¡Buenos días Sarah! Te he traído un café, y una tarjeta. Siento mucho lo que te dije ayer, no iba en serio, no entiendo qué es lo que me pasó.- Sarah le besa en la mejilla, Alex se sorprende ante ese gesto.

- No pasa nada, yo también siento esa bofetada. Gracias por el café.- Sarah se sienta en su mesa y se toma el café mientras observa unos datos en la pantalla de su ordenador, Alex no deja de mirarla, es perfecta, ¿de verdad estaba enamorado de ella? Y sí lo estaba, ¿por qué se olvidó de ella? Cada vez que intenta recordar algo recibe pequeños pinchazos en la cabeza.

En ese momento Sarah gira su silla para poder ver a su compañero, le está costando fingir que no ocurrió nada pero hoy es la fiesta sorpresa y tiene que ser amable con él.

-Oye Alex, esta noche he quedado con Johanna y Rose en el Old's Haunt.

-Algo me comentó mi hermana anoche…- Sarah sonríe y eso le provoca al joven un escalofrío.

- Entonces… ¿te apuntas? Nos lo pasaremos bien.

-Eso espero, porque llevamos unos días…- En ese momento aparece Chad, Alex se tensa y dirige su mirada a su ordenador; _Alex aguanta, tienes que soportarlo._

-Hola preciosa, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?- Sarah le besa en la mejilla, Chad mira a Alex, éste no presta atención, o eso parece.

- Pues la verdad es que sí, salgo con Johanna y Rose, noche de chicas.

- Una lástima, me apetecía verte esta noche…- Chad se acerca todavía más, Alex tiene los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos, tiene ganas de partirle la cara a ese asesino.

- Otra noche será, llevamos planeando esto durante días, ¿nos vemos mañana?

- Está bien.- Chad pasa cerca de la mesa de Alex, le deja discretamente un papel; _Ella es mía, nunca la tendrás. _¿A qué viene esa nota? ¿Es una amenaza? ¿Qué puede hacer? Sarah está siendo amable con él y si le cuenta lo de Chad se pensará que está celoso.

-¿Alex? ¿Estás bien?- El Detective vuelve en sí, Sarah le mira ahora preocupada; se levanta y se acerca a su mesa.

- Se me ha olvidado decirte, esta noche tienes que venir bien vestido, ¿de acuerdo?

- Entendido, ¿por qué no le has dicho a Chad que yo voy esta noche?

- Se habría enfadado, no me apetece quedar con él.- Sarah cambia el rostro, ahora muestra tristeza, Alex pone su mano en el hombro de su compañera.

-¿Va todo bien?

- La verdad es que no, últimamente Chad está más distante y a veces se pone violento sin motivo; no quiero que hoy nos estropee la noche. Es para disfrutar.

Las horas han pasado volando, no ha habido ningún caso, sólo papeleo. Alex se despide de su compañera y se va a su apartamento. Prepara una camisa azul, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos que le regaló su padre, se da una ducha. Al terminar se mira en el espejo, ¿tendrá una oportunidad con Sarah después de todo? Esta noche es crucial, no quiere cagarla con ella, ya lo hizo una vez.

Antes de ir al bar decide pasar por el loft para recoger a su hermana, y a su abuela. Las dos llevan vestido, Johanna de color crema y Martha de su estilo.

-Estáis guapísimas.- Alex besa a su hermana y después a su abuela.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal hermanito, ¿vamos?- Martha se pone el asiento del copiloto, Johanna está detrás. No hay mucho tráfico y pueden conducir con tranquilidad.

-Abuela, ¿dónde te dejo?

- En el bar de Richard, he quedado allí con un amigo.- Alex comienza a sospechar, su abuela y su hermana arregladas, ambas van también al Old´s Haunt; ¿estarán tramando algo?

**Mientras tanto…**

-Le estoy llamando y nada, no me contesta.- Rose está empezando a perder la paciencia, Sarah no le coge el móvil, ya debería de estar en el bar pero no ha llegado.

-Rose cariño, relájate, seguro que está conduciendo.- sus padres intenta tranquilizarla pero llegar tarde no es propio de su amiga, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? En ese momento llegan Ryan, Jenny, Cosmo, Kate y Rick; también se sorprenden al no ver a la organizadora de la fiesta.

-Jenny, ¿Sarah no está en vuestra casa?

- Pues no, no la hemos visto; nos dijo que vendría directamente aquí, ¿qué ocurre?- Rose se teme lo peor, ¿qué pueden hacer? Alex está a punto de llegar y no quiere preocuparle.

- Voy a llamarla.- Ryan se aleja, tras unos intentos deja de llamar, sale el contestador; todos saben que eso no es propio de Sarah.

- Será mejor que entréis y os preparéis, Sarah vendrá en cualquier momento. Estoy segura.- Rose intenta sonar convincente, todos, excepto Cosmo, entran al bar.

- Cariño, ¿estás segura de que Sarah llegará?- Rose se acurruca en el pecho de su novio, Cosmo le acaricia el pelo.

- ¿Dónde se ha podido meter? Me dijo que había perdonado a Alex y que hoy le diría lo que siente por él.- en ese momento un BMW rojo aparca, Johanna y Martha salen, Alex cierra el coche con el mando.

-¡Hola Rose, Cosmo!- Alex observa a su hermano mayor, no parece muy contento, Rose en cambio sonríe como puede.

-¿Va todo bien?- ¿De qué sirve ocultarle nada? Pero primero que entre al bar, los tres caminan, el bar está a oscuras. Cuando Alex le da al interruptor su familia y los amigos le gritan al unísono.

-¡Sorpresa!- Eso no se lo esperaba, es el momento de besos y abrazos, Alex busca con la mirada a Sarah pero no la encuentra; es entonces cuando Rose lo aleja de los demás.

-Alex, Sarah no ha llegado y ya debería de estar aquí. Le hemos llamado mil veces pero no contesta. ¿Tú viste si estaba bien?

- La vi genial.- entonces Alex recuerda la nota de Chad, se disculpa y sale a la calle. Marca el número de Sarah, al tercer pitido alguien lo descuelga.

- Estaba esperando a que llamases querido Detective, creo que Sarah no asistirá a esa fiesta; lo siento.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué le has hecho!?

- Todavía nada, cálmate. Si tú me das toda la información de mi crimen, yo te devolveré a tu compañera; si avisas a alguien más no volverás a ver a tu compañera.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella?- Chad se lo piensa durante unos segundos, le pasa el teléfono a la chica que ahora no deja de llorar.

-¡Alex, tengo miedo!

- Sarah por favor no llores, todo irá bien. Pienso traerte de vuelta. Te qui..- pero Chad corta la llamada antes de que Alex pueda terminar.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Alex sostiene el móvil con la mano, apenas parpadea, la voz asustada de Sarah no desaparece.

-¡Mierda!- Unas personas que caminan por la calle le miran y señalan pero al Detective no le importa, ahora sólo piensa en cómo puede salvar a Sarah y meter a ese cabrón en la cárcel.

-Alex, hijo, ¿por qué estás aquí fuera?- Kate observa que éste no tiene buena cara, se ha puesto blanco y no consigue articular palabra.

-Alex, ¿qué ocurre?- Su hijo no le dice nada, le mira a los ojos y sin darle tiempo a su madre echa a correr, no sabe a dónde pero no puede seguir allí.

-¡Alex, Alex!- La voz de Kate va disminuyendo, Alex corre como si huyese de algo, se choca con algunas personas pero no pide disculpas. Termina en un parque, se sienta en un columpio.

-Sarah…- el joven esconde su cabeza entre las piernas, piensa en ella, en sus ojos, su carácter, su sonrisa… Deja caer unas lágrimas, todo esto ha podido con él, el accidente, sentimientos mezclados en su interior; dudas, recuerdos borrosos. Alex escucha su móvil, la imagen de su madre aparece en la pantalla pero no quiere hablar con ella, al menos no por el momento.

**Mientras tanto en el Old's Haunt…**

-Nada, o sale el contestador o me cuelga. No quiere hablar conmigo.- Castle ha salido a la calle ya que vio que su mujer tardaba en volver.

-¿Has dicho que salió corriendo? ¿Por qué haría eso? Alex no es de las personas que salen huyendo.- Kate se apoya en su marido, jamás había visto a su hijo con esa expresión; débil, triste y furioso a la vez.

-Castle, ¿crees que tiene que ver con Sarah? Todavía no ha aparecido y sigue sin dar señales de vida, ¿y si…? ¡No, no quiero pensarlo!- Rick ha pensado lo mismo pero no deben ser negativos, seguro que Sarah está bien y que Alex se ha ido por otro motivo.

- Será mejor que volvamos dentro, después intentaré llamar a Alex.- Beckett no se ha quedado tranquila pero no les queda otra que estar con la familia.

Alex se detiene en la puerta del bar pero no se atreve a entrar ¿qué les diría a los demás? A Jenny y a Kevin, su hija ha sido secuestrada por su novio, un mafioso muy peligroso que ya ha matado varias veces y que no le importaría volver a hacerlo. No, no puede hacer eso, tiene que resolver esto él solo, pide un taxi y se marcha a su apartamento.

**En un almacén abandonado…**

Sarah está atada y amordazada, unos hombres le llevaron allí mientras iba de camino a la fiesta, tiene frío ya que sólo lleva un vestido de tirantes que le llega por las rodillas. Apenas puede ver nada de lo que hay a su alrededor, la sala tiene poca ventilación y cree haber visto una rata metiéndose por un pequeño agujero.

-Siento mucho todo esto cariño, yo no quería que pasase nada.- Sarah no sabe si es porque está cansada y muerta de frío pero esa voz es de su novio. En efecto, al poco aparece por la puerta, sonríe a su chica.

- Hola Sarah, ¿cómo estás?- Ésta emite sonidos ya que no puede hablar debido al pañuelo que tiene en la boca, Chad se lo quita.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡¿A ti qué narices te pasa!? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso querida Sarah, si debes enfadarte con alguien hazlo con tu compañero, por él estás tú aquí.- Sarah no entiende nada, intenta deshacerse de las cuerdas pero es imposible; a causa de eso se ha provocado heridas en las muñecas.

- Tranquila cielo, saldrás viva si Alexander colabora.- de repente la joven recuerda aquella cena, el por qué Alex se puso de esa forma cuando escuchó el nombre completo de Chad; ata los cabos.

- ¿Formas parte de la mafia italiana Chad?- El aludido asiente con una sonrisa, coge otra silla y se sienta en frente de la inspectora.

- Pronto heredaré la fortuna de mi padre y todo su poder, pero para llegar a la cima hay que pasar por encima de algunas personas.

-¿Te refieres a Penny Sanders? ¿La mataste tú?- Chad no contesta, su rostro se endurece; éste levanta su mano y le asesta un golpe a Sarah.

- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, esto ya no es tu interrogatorio Sarah.- el italiano se levanta y se marcha dejando a la joven llorando con la mejilla ardiendo y el ojo casi hinchado.

- Y sí, yo maté a Penny.

**Unas horas más tarde…**

El sol está saliendo, los primeros rayos de sol iluminan la ciudad, Alex no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en dónde puede estar Sarah, si está bien o si por el contrario… El Detective revisa los informes de Penny Sanders, o sea que sí, Chad la mató; ¿qué puede hacer? Jamás se ha enfrentado a un caso como éste, definitivamente necesita hablar con su madre.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Kate toca la puerta de su apartamento; cuando Alex le abre Beckett se queda paralizada al ver el rostro de su hijo. Unas ojeras prominentes decoran toda su cara, está más delgado y ni siquiera se ha vestido.

-¡Dios mío Alex! ¿Y ese aspecto?- Kate abraza a su hijo, éste agradece muchísimo el gesto de su madre, lo necesitaba. Ambos se sientan en el sofá, Alex no se atreve a mirar a su madre.

-Alex, ¿por qué saliste ayer corriendo de esa forma? ¿Es por Sarah?- Su hijo no contesta, sabe que le está ocultando algo pero si le presiona es peor.

- Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de aquello que me contaste cuando papá y la abuela fueron rehenes de un banco?- Kate no entiende el por qué de esa pregunta pero nunca podrá olvidar ese día, cuando vio la explosión…

- Claro que me acuerdo, fue terrible. Me tocó a mí hablar con el secuestrador, me amenazó varias veces con que mataría a tu padre, en ese momento éramos sólo compañeros pero había algo más.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mantenerte firme?- Alex coge la mano de su madre cómo cuando era pequeño, Kate le pasa el brazo por el hombro.

- Cielo, ¿por qué me preguntas ahora esto? ¿Qué ocurre? Me mantuve firme porque sabía que tu padre haría lo mismo, si te pones nervioso es peor; hay que pensar siempre en que todo saldrá bien.

- Mamá, no puedo contarte nada, por el momento. Muchas gracias por venir, de verdad.- el móvil de Kate comienza a sonar, es Kevin.

-Hola Ryan, ¿qué pasa?- Alex sabe el motivo de esa llamada, se levanta para evitar la reacción de su madre. Cuando termina de hablar con Ryan, Kate mira a su hijo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-¿El qué?

- Sabías que Sarah ha desaparecido, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? Alex...

- No supe qué mamá, por eso salí huyendo.

- ¿Saliste huyendo por qué sabías que Sarah había desaparecido?- Al joven no le queda otra que contarle a su madre lo de Chad, sólo espera que sea comprensiva.

- Salí corriendo porque llamé a Sarah y me respondió otra persona.

- ¿Quién?- Entonces Beckett lo entiende.- Chad…- Alex asiente.

- Mamá, me dijiste que dejase el caso de Penny Sanders y no te hice caso; seguí investigando. Chad es miembro de la mafia italiana, se llama Chad Di Stefano, y fue él quién mató a Penny.

Kate observa a su hijo, él desobedeció una orden, se puso en peligro pero no puede enfadarse con él; bastante mal lo está pasando ahora.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Soy tu capitán y tu madre. Alex no me creo que hicieses eso, no es propio de ti.

- Lo sé mamá, cambié después del accidente, soy consciente. Pero entiende que no podía dejar que el asesino se librase de su castigo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que el asesino es el que tiene secuestrada a Sarah?- Alex camina de un lado hacia el otro, tiene la mirada de su madre clavada en la espalda.

- Pienso traer a Sarah de vuelta y meter a ese cabrón entre rejas.

- Yo te ayudaré.

- No mamá, si Chad se entera matará a Sarah. Podrás ayudarme pero indirectamente, ¿entendido?- Kate se sorprende por esa actitud pero asiente.

- Tranquilo cariño, encontraremos a Sarah. Como me decía mi madre, "**Incluso en los peores días es posible la alegría"**

En ese momento el cerebro de Alex trae de vuelta todos los recuerdos antes desaparecidos por culpa del golpe en la cabeza; es como si esa frase le hubiese devuelto todo lo que había olvidado. Recuerda a Sarah, todos los buenos y malos momentos, pero sobre todo se queda con lo que sintió y sigue sintiendo por ella.

-Vamos mamá, tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

La reacción ha sido cómo Alex esperaba, Kevin está furioso y Jenny llora desconsoladamente, Lanie y Espo intentan animarles pero eso no ayuda mucho.

- Ryan, estoy más que dispuesto a traer a tu hija devuelta, todo esto es por mi culpa y pienso arreglarlo. Cueste lo que me cueste.-Kevin todavía enfadado le pega a la pata de una silla tirándola al suelo.

- ¡Confié en ese imbécil! ¡Ahora tiene secuestrada a mi hija, va a pagar por todo lo que está haciendo!

- Kevin.- Alex le pone la mano en el hombro.- esa actitud no es la adecuada, la venganza no te va a llevar por el buen camino, créeme. Deja que yo me encargue, si Chad se entera de que me estáis ayudando matará a Sarah. Así que haz el favor de calmarte.

Ryan respira profundamente, consigue relajarse; coge a su mujer y se la lleva a casa, en ese estado de nervios no es conveniente que siga aquí. Kate y Rick se han quedado totalmente sorprendidos por la fuerza de su hijo, le miran orgullosos.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?- Espo, Kate y Rick permanecen en la sala esperando órdenes del joven detective, éste primero tiene que averiguar dónde se encuentra Chad. Camina hacia su mesa y coge los informes, les da una copia a los allí presentes.

- Buscad apartamentos, barcos, todo lo que esté a nombre de la familia Di Stefano, seguro que Sarah se encuentra en una propiedad de la mafia italiana.- Y así se tiran toda la tarde, el día está acabando y han encontrado más propiedades de las que esperaban.

- Esto es una locura, Sarah podría estar en cualquier parte, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla?- Alex camina de un lado hacia el otro, su madre le sigue con la mirada; puede observar la desesperación y el cansancio en el rostro de su hijo pero sabe que éste no descansará hasta traer a su amiga.

- Así no podemos continuar, necesitamos dormir un poco.

- Tenéis razón, Lanie y Rose me esperan, buenas noches chicos.- Espo le estrecha la mano a Alex y Castle y le da dos besos a Kate.

- Id vosotros a casa, yo me quedo.- justo lo que se temía, Beckett pide ayuda a su marido con los ojos, Castle asiente.

- Alexander, no sirve de nada que permanezcas aquí. Tu cuerpo y tu mente necesitan descansar; mañana a primera hora vendremos y continuaremos con la búsqueda.

- Pero papá, no lo entiendes. Sarah es mi amiga, mi compañera…-en ese momento se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho, ya que sus padres han pasado por situaciones parecidas o incluso peores.

- Lo siento, no quería decir eso.- Rick abraza a su hijo, Alex se deja.

- Lo sé Alex, vámonos a casa. Ya verás cómo mañana verás todo de otro color.- su hijo mediano acaba cediendo, ambos salen de la sala y se encuentran con Kate.

- Hoy nuestro hijo dormirá en el loft. Y es una orden.- Rick y Alex se llevan la mano a la frente.

-¡Si Señor!

**Alex corre por un largo y estrecho túnel, escucha la voz de Sarah que le llama pero no puede alcanzarla; cada vez que lo intenta ésta se aleja todavía más.**

**-¡Alex, Alex!- éste alarga su mano, puede verla, Sarah tiene las manos atadas, no deja de llorar. Observa las muñecas, la piel que las cubría ha desaparecido para dar paso a la sangre que mancha las esposas.**

**-¡Alex ayúdame, tengo miedo!- Sarah aúlla de dolor, de repente desaparece en la oscuridad del túnel.**

-¡Nooo!- Alex se levanta de golpe, tiene el cuerpo lleno de sudor, enciende una pequeña lámpara. Su grito despierta a todos los que habitan en el loft.

-¡Alex! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Kate es la primera en entrar, se asusta al ver la expresión de su hijo, los demás también se acercan. Martha observa a su nieto, decide traerle un vaso de agua.

- Cielo, ¿por qué has gritado?

- Intenté, quise…Salvarla…pero no pude mamá, no pude.- Alex deja salir las lágrimas que tanto tiempo ha estado reprimiendo por toda esta situación, Kate apoya la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho cómo cuando era un niño.

- Shh, cariño, la encontraremos.- Castle observa la escena desde la puerta, deja que Martha le ofrezca el vaso de agua a su nieto.

- Gracias abuela.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Alex?

- No lo sé abuela, estaré mejor cuando Sarah esté con nosotros.- Rick y Martha se quedan en el pasillo abuelo, Alex sigue apoyado en su madre; le gusta estar así.

- Cariño, ¿quieres hablar de esto?- Alex no contesta pero su madre ha preguntado y la verdad es que necesita desahogarse.

- He recuperado la memoria mamá y creo que es peor. Estaba enamorado de Sarah, la olvidé y aún así volví a enamorarme. Esto es un infierno, a veces pienso que me supera.

- Alex, el amor duele, muchísimo. Es el sentimiento más fuerte que hay, yo conseguí sobrevivir en muchas ocasiones gracias a lo que sentía por tu padre. Seguro que Sarah estará pensando en todos nosotros y eso le mantendrá con fuerza.- Alex va cerrando los ojos poco a poco, piensa en ella, en que pronto podrá reírse, resolver casos y sobre todo, le hablará de sus sentimientos.

**No muy lejos de allí, en un apartamento…**

Jenny está sentada en la cama de su hija, en sus manos sostiene una foto en la que aparecen los tres, Sarah entonces tenía tres años. La pequeña sonríe dulcemente a la cara, está entre sus padres.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?- Kevin se sienta junto a su mujer, se da cuenta de lo que su mujer está haciendo; coge la foto y la coloca en la estantería.

- Jenny, tienes que pensar que nuestra hija está bien. Pronto estará con nosotros, debes tener fe.- ésta rompe a llorar en el hombro de su marido, Ryan debe mantenerse fuerte, por los dos; confía en sus amigos y sabe que traerán a su hija.

- Vamos a descansar, mañana me acercaré a la comisaría para ayudar. Llamaré a Lanie para que se quede contigo.

La mujer rubia de ojos azules sabe que su marido no tiene razón, que su hija no está bien. Está sufriendo y ella lo sabe pero ¿qué puede hacer? Tiene que esperar y sólo pensar en que Sarah volverá con ellos sana y salva.

**En el almacén abandonado…**

Alguien ha dejado una bandeja con pan y un vaso de agua, Sarah le da un bocado al pan pero al segundo lo escupe; tiene un sabor muy amargo, bebe agua para quitarse ese horrible sabor. Le han desatado, las muñecas están totalmente ensangrentadas, Sarah se sienta en una esquina dónde hay un colchón sin muelles; mete su cabeza en las piernas y comienza a llorar, ¿alguna vez saldrá de allí? ¿Sus padres le estarán buscando?

-Alex…- le nombra antes de caer rendida.


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

- ¡¿Qué otra opción nos queda?! ¡Hemos barajado todas las posibilidades!- Alex discute con Espo, el detective más joven ha encontrado un almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Tiene una corazonada, pero por otra parte, ¿desde cuándo él sigue una corazonada? Lo único que quiere es traer a Sarah de vuelta, y para ello irá hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta.

- ¡Alex, sólo te estoy pidiendo que recapacites! ¡No sabemos si tienen a Sarah allí!

- ¡Me da igual Javi, no perdemos nada por intentarlo!- En ese momento entra Kate, lleva el pelo recogido, una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros y una americana. Ha estado escuchando la conversación entre su compañero y su hijo y ha querido intervenir.

- Espo, Alex tiene razón. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo buscando pistas, creo que ya es hora de que pasemos a la acción. Si mi hijo piensa que Sarah puede encontrarse en ese almacén, tendremos que confiar en él, ¿no crees?

- No, no lo creo.- contesta Espo al mismo tiempo que niega con la cabeza.- si vamos allí y Chad descubre que hemos ido todos, matará a Sarah, no podremos correr ese riesgo.

- Mira Javi.- Alex se relaja, no quiere alargar más esta discusión.- haz lo que quieras, yo voy a ir, y si voy sólo mejor. Esto es entre Chad y yo, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Kate le pide disculpas a Espo en nombre de su hijo, está estresado y lo paga con los demás.

- Alex.- éste hace caso omiso de su madre, está inmerso en el papeleo que se encuentra encima de su mesa; él sabe que Sarah se encuentra en ese almacén, hay algo que se lo dice.

- ¡Alex! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

- ¡Si mamá, pero no tengo tiempo para tus consejos, ni charlas!- Kate agarra a su hijo del hombro y le da la vuelta.- ¡Alexander Rodgers Castle! ¡Haz el favor de calmarte! Sólo quiero decirte que nosotros vamos contigo, confiamos en ti.

- Te lo agradezco mamá pero no quiero exponer a más personas, Chad es muy peligroso, no dudará en disparar si os interponéis en su camino

La noche se ha convertido en la protagonista de la ciudad, las personas salen para cenar, otras vuelven del trabajo, cada una con su vida, unos viven, otros mueren… Alex observa el almacén desde su furgoneta, los prismáticos no alcanzan mucho pero es suficiente para saber que alguien ha estado allí. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? Espo tenía razón, si Chad descubre que ha ido tras Sarah no dudará en eliminarla.

- ¡Mierda!- Exclama dando un puñetazo a la puerta, tendrá que arriesgarse, cuando se dispone a abrir la puerta escucha unas voces que provienen del almacén, echa marcha atrás hasta no quedar a la vista. Coge los prismáticos y se fija en las personas, un hombre enorme, casi que parece un armario con patas, lleva a alguien en brazos, Alex regula el objetivo, ¡No! ¡Es Sarah! ¿Por qué la tiene ese tío en brazos, qué le han hecho? Chad les sigue con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!- Alex arranca el coche y sin dudarlo sigue al coche, le da igual el destino, sólo piensa en matar a ese hijo de puta. Ya no están a las afueras de la ciudad, todo lo contrario, han entrado en un bloque de pisos de Manhattan, ¿por qué habrán ido allí? El detective coge su arma, le manda un mensaje a su madre con la dirección; el bloque parece abandonado, Alex recorre el vestíbulo, seguro que fue un bloque de gente rica.

-¡No, por favor, socorro!- El grito de Sarah resuena por todos los pisos, Alex sigue el sonido, se detiene en una puerta la cual está entre abierta.

-¡Alto!- El armario con patas estaba a punto de abusar de la chica, esa imagen es suficiente para que Alex estalle, se abalanza sobre el hombre asestándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Alex, vete, te matarán!- Pero las suplicas de Sarah no impiden que éste continúe partiéndole la cara, los dos dan vueltas en el suelo. De repente el tiempo se detiene, o eso le parece a Sarah ya que ve cómo Alex cae al suelo inconsciente. Chad sigue con la pistola en la mano.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Le has matado!- Un líquido rojo aparece debajo del cuerpo del inspector, Sarah comienza a pedir auxilio, Chad le asesta un golpe en la mejilla para hacerle callar.

- No sabes el tiempo que he esperado para ver a tu "querido" amigo muerto, ahora sólo me queda deshacerme de ti. Lástima, fue bonito mientras duró.- el italiano apunta a la cabeza de Sarah, un estruendo le distrae, Kevin aparece como de la nada y tira a Chad al suelo; Espo se ocupa del armario.

-¡Papá!- Más compañeros entran a la habitación, se llevan a los secuestradores, Espo se acerca al cuerpo de Alex mientras que Ryan desata a su hija.

-¡Oh papá, estaba tan asustada, yo…yo…!- Kevin abraza a su pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos, Javi desabrocha la camisa de Alex; la herida de bala está situada en el abdomen, no hay forma de detener la hemorragia.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes, está perdiendo mucha sangre!- Dos enfermeros traen una camilla y colocan con cuidado al joven, Kate y Rick llegan justo a tiempo para ver cómo meten a su hijo en la ambulancia.

-¡¿Alexander?! ¡Oh no!- Su hijo apenas respira, rápidamente le colocan una vía.- Rick…

- Lo sé, yo te sigo con el coche.- Kate besa a su marido y sube con su hijo, la ambulancia desaparece con el tráfico.

- Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado?- Espo niega con la cabeza y Ryan no deja de consolar a Sarah, sólo Alex puede contestar a esa pregunta. Rick no quiere perder más tiempo, le manda un mensaje a Cosmo, a Johanna, a Alexis y a su madre para informarles.

**Más tarde…**

Jenny camina nerviosa de un lado para el otro, no ha tenido noticias de la policía desde que Kevin salió por la puerta, ha llamado a Kate y a Espósito pero no dan señal. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo malo? Decide volver a llamar cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta.

-¡Menos mal, Kevin no puedes…dejarme…así!- Jenny se queda sin habla al ver a su marido con su hija, ha tenido ese mismo sueño otras veces, ¿por qué su mente le hace esto?

- ¡Genial, otra vez el mismo sueño!- Sarah alza una ceja, mira a su padre, éste se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué sueño mamá?- Jenny camina hacia su hija, le coge el rostro con las manos, normalmente ahí se acaba su sueño, sin embargo, todavía sigue ahí.

-¿Sarah? ¿Estás…aquí, de verdad?- Su pequeña asiente.- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Has vuelto, cariño! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Por qué tienes la cara hinchada?! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!

- Jenny, Jenny, mírala, necesita descansar. Mañana hablaremos con más calma.- su marido tiene razón, Jenny acompaña a su hija hasta la habitación, Sarah se sienta en la cama y sin poder evitarlo rompe a llorar.

- Cielo, has debido de pasarlo muy mal, ¿cómo consiguieron encontrarte?- Pero Jenny se arrepiente enseguida, su hija no está en condiciones de responder a nada. La rodea con los brazos y deja que Sarah llore hasta que el agotamiento puede con ella.


End file.
